Rahzel: My Moment, Year 2
by BuzzCity360
Summary: (Year 2: Backlash-Smackdown Dec) Rahzel is on top of the world. After winning The Intercontinental Champion at WrestleMania, he wants take on everyone. In due time, he finds out that the winds of changes are different. He'll go back to his old ways.
1. Prolonge

My name is Rahzel and after three years down on NXT, I made it to the main roster on Smackdown. Along the time, I've lost my mind against Bray Wyatt, been locked inside the elimination chamber, go through an incredible match against Cesaro and perform at my first WrestleMania and won the Intercontinental Championship.

I portray a split personality wrestler. But also in real life. It's a fight between good side and evil side of me.

I got over my crush for Becky Lynch. (no thanks to her former trainer, Finn Bálor). I dated NXT Superstar, Ember Moon till we broke up.

Now with the Intercontinental Championship, my career is about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Smackdown

4 weeks till Backlash

I walked into the arena with my wireless headphones on and waving to the wrestling fans at the parking lot.

The song I was listening to was what I was feeling now: I'm a wanted man.

It was a wild 48 hours for me: winning the Intercontinental Championship at my first WrestleMania. Going on the Today Show and other shows in New York.

But, I am back in Florida for the Smackdown after Mania.

I plan on doing something I wanted to do when I got my first singles championship.

I'm a wanted man. Bring all the people who wants this championship off me.

Rahzel

My Moment, Year 2

Mauro: Welcome to Smackdown Live. It's been a wild ride 48 hours ago from The Greatest Thriller, WrestleMania 33.

Tom: And we will continue on as the landscape of the WWE is about to change. Comissionor Shane McMahon and GM Daniel Bryan in the ring, surrounded by the Smackdown Superstars.

Shane: Welcome to Smackdown Live! [Crowd cheers.] I'm proud of all the Smackdown Superstars who participated in WrestleMania this past Sunday!

Daniel: But after the announcement from Mr. McMahon last night on Raw, the landscape of Smackdown will change as The WWE Draft will return next month.

Shane: So this may be the last month we'll see each other as some will stay him.

Daniel: and some will be on Raw. But that's May and we're in April. The next Smackdown PPV is Backlash and we will make preparation for our PPV tonight.

Shane: But first, I believe our new Intercontinental Champion. Give it up for Rahzel.

I walked in the ring with the championship on my shoulder. Crowd cheer me on.

"Sunday was by far the best night of my life! I failed time after time after time. But those failures are in the past as I stand as your new Intercontinental Champion!

"What I'm about to do some may say I'm being a copycat. But, a champion accepts all challengers. Tonight, I'm doing an open challenge for the Intercontinental Championship. So if you want this belt, just show me what you got."

The superstars were invested at the challenge. But only person came out to accept it.

The crowd cheered and booed as the newly tied 16-time champion walked out on the stage.

Mauro: The new WWE Champion, John Cena may answer Rahzel's challenge.

JBL: Big match John needs the Intercontinental Championship to be a Grand Champion.

Scottie: True John. Zeller has pin Cena before.

John: Well Rahzel, you have a great career coming for you. You went on WrestleMania for the first time and won the Intercontinental Championship. The same time, I won the WWE Championship.

Case in point, you have a championship I haven't captured in my career. So I accept your challenge!

The crowd cheered as John and I looked at each other as my challenge was answered. My favorite superstar was going to be my opponent.

Backstage

I was getting ready for my match with Big Match John. Triple H walked up to me.

Hunter: Hey Russ. I wanted to discuss something with you.

"Okay Mr. Hemsley."

Hunter: We're going to take you off Smackdown for a couple of weeks.

"What! D-did I do something wrong?"

Hunter: No. I need a translator and your brother told me you know Japanese. We're recruiting for the Women's Tournament for the summer. Plus, I think you'll like sightseeing.

"Thanks Mr. Helmsley. I'll go."

Hunter: Okay. We leave this Friday. For now, good luck against John. Hope he doesn't bust out the shovel.

"He gonna need the luck."

Intercontinental Championship Open Challenge

Champion vs Champion

Rahzel (IC) vs John Cena (WWE)

Mauro: Rahzel has Cena up for the Glorious Rendition. Wait, he's going for the AA.

JBL: I know Rahzel has admire John throughout his career. Beating John with his own move will be something!

I went to toss Cena over, but he landed on his feet and put me over his shoulder for the AA.

Moving around, I got off his shoulders and perform a neckbreaker. Getting up, I raised my left arm, signaling for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

The crowd cheered as I told Cena, "You can't see me."

Instead of bouncing off the ropes, I hit the Cenation leader with my fist. I got up, prey on Cena to get up to do my finisher.

Scottie: Zeller awaits for Cena to get up. If he hits this, he will beat the 16 time champion.

Mauro: The IC champ has the WWE champion up on his shoulder.

Cena struggled off my shoulder, perform a spinning backdrop. He perform the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

After that, he was ready for his finisher.

Mauro: Cena is one move away from being a duel champion and a grand champion.

Cena picked me up for the AA again. He throws me off, but I got on my feet. I went behind him, perform a German Suplex pin.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Championship, Rahzel.

Mauro: Rahzel beats John Cena!

JBL: Look at the shock on Cena's face. Rahzel is shocked as well. He defeated John Cena, the 16 time Champion.

I was stunned when my music played. I beat John Cena! I was like a kid opening up a present for Christmas and got the amazing gift of them all.

John help me up and raised my hand. The crowd cheered as we bask in the moment. We shook hands and hugged.

Cena: Congrats man. You did it. But don't get carried away.

"I'll try not to."

John got out of the ring with the WWE Championship as I celebrated in the ring.

Mauro: With that win, Rahzel's star has certainly shine. A potential WWE title shot for The Glorious One.

JBL: A future champion in the ring.

I walked up to the stage, high fiving the crowd. I turned around to the WWE Universe, raising the Intercontinental Championship over my head.

Then, things went black.

-RZ-

Mauro: What the! Baron Corbin attack Rahzel from behind.

Baron picked up the champion and continue on his onslaught of attacks on Rahzel.

Baron: You think you can embarrass me at WrestleMania, take my title, and think you can get away with that!

The Lone Wolf threw Zeller into the stage setup. Referees and security personnel trying to stop Baron from the continuing punishment.

But he wasn't going to stop.

Baron set up for a powerbomb, looking at the bottom of the stage.

Scottie: Baron, leave him alone!

Baron pick Rahzel up and toss him off the stage.

JBL: Oh my God!

Scottie: Rahzel!

Rahzel was laying on the bottom stage, unconscious. Baron stood tall, looking down at the fallen champion.

Scottie, Shane, Daniel, and medical personnel went over to Rahzel. Baron took the belt and toss it to the champ's body, walking away with security.


	3. Chapter 2

I arrived in Japan with Hunter and some of the WWE scouters. Japan is one of my places to see on my bucket list.

The sights and sounds of this land is amazing to me. I could live here if I wanted. But Hawaii is still my favorite place to live in.

Hunter and I made it to a independent show in Tokyo. I was brushing up on my Japanese.

Hunter: We're scouting Sinzu Hibiki. Been wrestling since she was 15, trained my her late father. Even give Asuka a run for her money.

"You're looking to bring "Strong Style" to the woman's division?"

Hunter: We'll see if she can join the tournament. After that, I like to have her in NXT.

We sat down as Sinzu's match was next.

Sinzu came out with red hair, yellow jumpsuit with her name going down to her right leg and a blue headband on her eyes.

Hunter: What is she dressed as?

Hunter asked me like he knew what the answer is. I smiled and I admire her.

"April O'Neal from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Sinzu was and dare I said slightly thick with her gear on. The report say she's a technician and her finisher is a German Suplex into a rear naked choke.

I was astonished at her ring work. She loves to work the back of her opponent. Sinzu won the match due to submission.

She receive flowers after the end of the match, meaning it was her last match and she was leaving the brand.

After the show, we went to interview her. Sinzu walked in wearing a silk white dress with a black dragon wrapping around the front and back. Her hair was purple with a bang low to her forehead. The back of her hair was low to her back and curled at the end.

She caught me staring at her, smirking at me looking away.

We finish our interview, but she said something at the end of it.

Sinzu: Kon'ya wa yūshoku o tabete mo īdesu ka

Hunter turn to me to see what she said. I understood and quickly chuckled.

"Um, he's married."

Sinzu: Not him. You.

Uh was dragged out of my mouth as I couldn't answer. I mean I would love to, but what if this hurts our deal with her.

I whisper the question to Hunter. He burst into laughter.

Hunter: Say yes, you idiot

"You sure? I mean what hap-"

Hunter: [Whisper] Just do it Russ. We got her. Don't worry.

"Hai, watashi wa daisukidesu."

Sinzu: Great. We'll go then. Thank you, Mr. Levesque.

Hunter: Have fun, Russell.

"I'll try"

-RZ-

Sinzu and I walked into a Japanese hibachi restaurant. We got a table to ourselves.

I couldn't stop thinking about what was going on. Sinzu is taking me out and Hunter agreed to it. I know he knows about Ember and I breaking up, but it wouldn't make sense.

Bold= Japanese, unbold=English

Sinzu: Mr. Russell, I notice you were looking at me a lot during our interview. You know it's not polite to stare.

"I'm very sorry. It was very rude of me."

Sinzu: You're fine. I quite like the stares I get. Especially from a good looking guy like you.

"I barely know you and you're flirting with me. What if I was with someone?"

Sinzu: Because you wouldn't agree to go out with me if you were with someone.

She was right about that. I was enjoying this and still find it strange. I laughed at her and see her smile with me.

We continue to talk and went ahead to eat our food. I had hibachi shrimp while she ate sushi.

After we walk out of the restaurant, we went to play at a arcade. Fans recognize her. I stood there watching the fans thanking her for years of wrestling and take pictures with her. Some of them were cosplayers.

I learn she was a huge fan of cosplay. Telling from the fact, she is currently dressed as Rarity.

After that, we played for a while. Xavier would love to have her on UpUpDownDown. We played Dance Dance Revolution a couple of times.

We left and made it back to my hotel. I haven't this much fun since dating with Ember.

Sinzu saw the look on my face and was confused.

Sinzu: You look troubled. You okay?

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm glad that I hung out with you. It's been a week since I've had fun."

Sinzu: But you wasn't like that just now. Something is bothering you. Someone.

I didn't want to tell her about my ex or my break up at WrestleMania weekend.

I was afraid that this is a one time thing.

"My girlfriend and I broke up last weekend and being with you tonight bought me back to my happy self. I just don't want it to end. But it may be the last time we meet."

Sinzu didn't say anything. She walk towards me and hug me.

Sinzu: I hope it's not the last time I see you.

I smile as I embrace her. What one night can change for someone. Two strangers from two sides of the world, meeting each other and changing their life. I hope it wasn't the last time we meet.

"Goodnight, Ms. Hibiki."

Sinzu: Goodnight, Mr. Russell. Next time, call me Sinzu.

I watch her get a taxi as I walked inside the hotel.

-RZ-

I was happy about our outing with Sinzu. Unfortunately, I was the only one.

Rahzel was in love with Ember Moon. But when we broke, he was mad that I didn't fight to get her back. She made the decision to break up. I only agree to it.

To some people, I'll always be the bad guy.


	4. Chapter 3

Smackdown Live

2 weeks left till Backlash

Tom: Last week, we found out the injury of Rahzel from the beatdown by Baron Corbin. Scottie Ace told us about the doctor's order.

Last week

Scottie: Rahzel suffered two cracked ribs. The doctor told him to stay out of the ring for a week. Of course, he doesn't want to.

There's something in his brain you trigger, Baron. A sick, unbearable, urge to go to Smackdown and beat the soul out of you. But, and this is the beyond the scary part.

He left you a message. Rahzel will be at Smackdown next week. But in 3 weeks, he challenge you in Chicago, at Backlash, for the Intercontinental Championship. In a street fight.

Next week, he says he's going to beat the answer out of you.

-RZ-

Baron Corbin was in the ring, sitting down on a steel chair, waiting Rahzel.

Baron: Rahzel, you want to beat the answer out of me. I'm waiting for you. So if you have the balls, get out here!

The lights went out except for the spotlight on The Lone Wolf. Rahzel appear in the titantron.

"Baron, you telling me if I had the balls to go to the ring? You must have a death wish, son. Last time I check, you didn't have balls 2 weeks ago, attacking me from behind.

"But, other then that, I don't really care for your answer. I just wanted you to be in the ring...with me."

The lights went back on in the arena. Rahzel was already in the ring. He attack Baron from behind, knocking him off the chair.

After a couple of punches, Rahzel unfold the steel chair and hit Baron with it on his back. He continued his attack till referees came to separate the two wrestlers.

Baron rolled out of the ring with the refs guarding him. Not wanting him to get away, Rahzel slide out of the ring and takedown Baron again.

WWE Personnel pulled The Lone Wolf and The Relentless One off each other, taking Baron to the back.

Tom: Rahzel with a bit of vengeance. But there'll be no separation with these two at Backlash in two weeks.

-RZ-

Rahzel: So you're playing both roles now?!

"Yes. Since you're still pissed off about Ember, I am playing both roles. Knowing you being pissed at the world, I can play you well."

Rahzel: Whatever! You what you want. But you can't do what I can do.

"Haha, we'll see at Backlash. You might love what I do."

This was the first time him and I spoke. He normally don't likenme. But this is hatred. But I don't have time to deal with him.

I walk backstage and saw Becky and the Fashion Po-Po, Tyler Breeze and Fandango.

Breeze: Zeller, what sup with you lately?

"Nothing much. I've been good. Why?"

Becky: You were suppose to be on Corey Graves' Superstar Ink, but you cancelled it. You were supposed at the live shows, but you weren't. We were scared something happen to you.

"Haha, I was doing business. Nothing more."

Fandango: Business, eh? With her?

He holds his phone to a picture of...

"That's you and 2pawz."

Fandango: Oh, sorry. It's somewhere. I just gotta find it.

I was glad that they didn't find the picture of Sinzu and I. I went to walk off till Becky stepped in front of me.

Becky: [whispering] Moving on that fast, eh tiger.

My inner fangirl just explode in pleasure. Did Becky make a Spider-Man reference.

"No, it's nothing. It's just business. Nothing else."

Becky: Sure it is, Russ. Just be careful.

"I will. No worries."

-RB-

WWE Backlash

Dean Ambrose vs Tye Dillinger

 **#1 Contender for SD Women's Championship**

Naomi vs Mickie James

Heath Slater vs Dolph Ziggler

Randy Orton Luke Harper vs Bray Wyatt Erick Rowan

Apollo Crews vs Cesaro

 **SD Women's Championship**

Nikki Bella (C) vs Alexa Bliss

 **SD Tag Team Championship**

Breezango vs The Usos (C)

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Street Fight**

Rahzel (C) vs Baron Corbin

 **WWE Championship**

 **I Quit Match**

John Cena (C) vs AJ Styles


	5. Chapter 4

WWE Backlash

I put on my gear in a dark stairway case. My match was next and I prepared to enter my dark place. Rahzel won't help me, I show him I don't need his help to be him.

He's an angry version of me after all.

The phone went off. I check and saw a notification on my private Instagram account. It was a message.

"Good luck on your match tonight. Hate to see you with a black eye. Learning much about you. Hope you think of me. xoxo." -BeautyABeast.

There was a picture as well. It was Sinzu dressed as Mary Jane Watson doing a sexy pose.

I'm touching myself tonight.

-RZ-

Rahzel was disgusted with his other half. He wanted Ember Moon. Ever since they dated, Rahzel never felt...positive. Like ever.

But since Russell screwed up, he was going punish him for breaking his all ready broken heart.

Bayley: Hey Zelly!

Rahzel: The fuck! Why are you here?!

Bayley: Watch that language sir. You've been sad lately. I'm to cheer you up!

Rahzel: GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!

Bayley: Let's listen my theme!

Rahzel: No!

-RZ-

Intercontinental Championship

Street Fight

Rahzel (C) vs Barcon Corbin

Greg: This match is a Street Match is for one fall and it's for the Intercontinental Championship.

Greg: First the challenger. From Kansas City, MI, weighting 270 lbs. The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin.

Tom: The Lone Wolf ready to get back the title he lost at WrestleMania. He attack Rahzel the Smackdown after Mania, giving him two cracked ribs.

JBL: Scottie, your brother is an idiot to challenge Baron to this type of match. Witness the damage he can do in a Street Match.

Scottie: You wouldn't say that Rahzel's face, would you Bradshaw? Rahzel knew what he want to do to Corbin. No rules, nobody to get in his way of destroying Baron Corbin.

The lights went out. With every heartbeat, red light turn on. With one long inhaling breath, red light illuminate the arena. A silhouette of a figure in the light overshadow the stage.

Rahzel walked out in a leather jacket, burgundy scarf, dark jeans, and a barb wired wrapped bat dragging (Negan from The Walking Dead) across the stage.

Greg: Now, the champion. From Charlotte, NC, weighing in 290 lbs. He is the current Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel The Relentless!

Tom: The Big Bad Wolf has arrived. Rahzel in this version is known to be most dangerous person to fight against. He enjoys bring pain into others. He'll love punishing Baron tonight.

Scottie: The side of Rahzel you don't want to fight against. This will be the first time Baron and Rahzel will go one on one. With no disqualification or count outs, Chicago may go up in flames in the hands of my brother.

JBL: Especially with these two in the ring.

Tom: #ICStreetFight. The battle of the wolves. The Lone Wolf vs The Big Bad Wolf.

Baron and Rahzel looked each other, Rahzel giving the ref the title. The champ took off his jacket.

The bell ring and Rahzel rush in to attack, throwing punches at the former boxer at the corner.

Baron push him off, but he was back on the attack. Rahzel continue punching till The Lone Wolf was down. He didn't let up as Rahzel start stomping his chest.

Rahzel backed off, letting Baron to breathe till he went back to attack.

Tom: Rahzel not letting off the gas. Baron may be in the trouble.

Baron rolled out of the ring to get away from Rahzel, but he followed him.

Seeing his opponent following, Baron punched the Big Bad Wolf. Rahzel backed off, only to laugh that punch off. Baron kneed him in the mid section and toss at the turnbuckle pole.

Rahzel was down by the barrier were the fans are.

JBL: That raging mutt is finally down.

Tom: Giving Baron time to breathe.

Baron went on to tear apart the Spanish announce table as well as the Smackdown announce table. When he turn around, Rahzel tackled him on the table.

Zell grab a monitor and hit Baron with it. With The Lone Wolf laying on table, Rahzel took JBL's hat and put it on. He got back in the ring and held onto to the ropes.

Rahzel: It's high noon.

Rahzel bounced on the top rope and leaped off, heading towards Baron.

Tom: Shades from WrestleMania, Rahzel colliding with the ElBoi.

JBL: He's paying for my hat!

Both the champion and the challenge were laying down, hurting from the spot. The crowd continue to cheer on.

\--Moments later--

Rahzel was in pain. Both him and Baron fight in the crowd. Knocking Corbin down, Zell went to the top row and perform a Moonsault. But The Lone Wolf moved off the table, making Zell collide with the table.

Tom: Rahzel is in big trouble after the failed Moonsault.

JBL: It looks like Baron is gonna get back his title.

Baron grab Rahzel's left leg and drag him to the ring. Once they were over the barrier, Baron went to get a steel chair.

Raising the chair high, The Lone Wolf forgot to check where he was standing between because Rahzel kick his leg up, low blowing him.

Baron went down and Rahzel applied his submission move, Wolf's Bite. He was going to flip Baron over, but he was getting punch in the injured ribs.

Baron picked up Rahzel with his left arm locked in and perform the End of Days onto the turnbuckle pole. Rahzel fell on the floor, releasing Baron's arm.

JBL: Ballgame!

Tom: Devastating End of Days onto the pole. Baron needs to go for the pin.

Baron continue to hold his arm, not going for the pin. Rahzel was recovering from the attack. He look at the damage that was done and a plan popped in his head.

Baron got up and grab Rahzel up, rolling him into the ring. Once he roll in the ring, Zell did a hurricurna and put his injured arm in The Dis-arm-her.

Struck in the reverse armbar, Baron tapped out. The ref signal to ring the bell. Rahzel kept the armbar on The Lone Wolf.

Greg: Your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion: Rahzel.

The cold stare from his contacts, follow by a crazy smile, Rahzel release Baron's arm, snatch the Intercontinental Championship from the referee.

With the championship on his back, Rahzel turn his head, one eye looking at the crowd. He shows his evil smile and the light went red.

-RB-

SD Champions (After Backlash)

Tag Team

The Usos

Womens

Nikki Bella

Intercontinental

Rahzel

WWE Champion

John Cena


	6. Chapter 5

Raw

1 Finn Balor (Universal)

2 Alexa Bliss

3 Dean Ambrose

4 Samoa Joe

5 Roman Reigns

6 Sasha Banks

7 Braun Strowman

8 Enzo Big Cass (Tag Team)

9 The Miz

10 Brock Lesnar

11 Bayley (Women's)

12 Brick (United States)

13 The Revival

14 Bray Wyatt

15 Apollo Crews

16 Curt Hawkins

17 Gallows Anderson

18 Sheamus

19 Heath Slater Rhyno

20 Kalisto

Smackdown Live

1 AJ Styles

2 Charlotte (Women's)

3 John Cena (WWE)

4 Cesaro

5 Rahzel (Intercontinental)

6 Kevin Owens

7 Sami Zayn

8 The New Day

9 Shinsuke Nakamura

10 Tye Dillinger

11 The Usos (Tag Team)

12 American Alpha

13 Rusev

14 Raji

15 Jinder Mahal

16 Naomi

17 Randy Orton

18 Chris Jericho

19 Breezango

20 Luke Harper

-RZ-

Raji: We made it, man. Can't believe I'm on Smackdown with you!

"I know man. It sucked traveling without my boyz. But Brick is gonna be alone."

Raji: Um, he isn't going be around for long...

"What do you mean? Don't tell me he's going to be let go."

Raij: No, definitely not that. It's his mother...

I knew if it was about his mom, he was going through something. I didn't like that I wasn't by his side during this. She saved his life, stopping him from being killed in a gang fight when he was 15.

Raji: He's dropping the title next week and going to be on leave.

Brick was walking towards us, wearing his Raw shirt and US title on his waist.

Brick: Sup bros-

I hugged him before he can spit out other words. He only sighed and I kept the hug.

Brick: Thanks Russ.

"You know we tell each other what's going on. I don't care what show or how far we are."

Brick: I know man. You know I'm a family man. But I'll be okay.

"You better."

???: Well, look who finally made it big?

The three of us turn to see a tall, muscular man with black hair with the sides cut. He wore a black tapout shirt and gym pants.

"Dekker?"

Dekker: In the flesh, man.

I went over to Dekker and hugged him. Back in PWX, we were rivals and great friends till I left.

Dekker: Can't believe you're a champion, man. Maybe we can rekindled our rivalry we haven't finished.

"Yes. But you're still green, kid. Back in the line, pal."

Dekker: I'm not your pal, buddy.

"I'm not your buddy, friend."

Dekker: I'm not your friend, pal.

We laughed as we fist bump.

"Kiro, this is Brick and Raji. They're my best friends I met in NXT."

Kiro shook their hands.

Dekker: Looks like you and I got much to talk about. You'll be seeing me for awhile.

"You're not in NXT?"

Dekker: Nope. Me and another superstar are teaming up together. We may even beat you. Catch you later, dork.

"Bye, dweeb."

Raji: Who is he, Russ?

"An old friend and a old rival."

Brick: Speaking of telling people things, who's this new girl?

Oh, lord.

-RZ-

"With Zayn, Owens, Cesaro, Rusev on #SDLive, @RahRahRahzel is guaranteed to lose his IC title. He is a waste."

"Yes, #Samizayn is on #SDL. #Rahzel is gonna lose that #ICtitle soon."

"@RahRahRahzel, you're an undeserving champion. Your days are numbered. I hope @WWE jobs you!"


	7. Chapter 6

Rahzel has this mentality to always look back at his matches, scout himself and look to see if he made any mistakes. He wanted the crowd to be entertain and tell a story.

But some of the crowd wanted him gone. You can't please ALL of the fans, I told him. But, he didn't listen.

-Shane McMahon

Smackdown Live

4 Weeks till Money in the Bank

Shane: I wanted to start tonight and welcome the new editions to the Smackdown Live roster. Forget about your time on Raw. You're on Smackdown Live, the land of opportunity.

Speaking on opportunity, in 4 weeks time, we'll be hosting WWE Money in the Bank PPV. The biggest opportunity of the year will be knocking at the door.

I'm talking about The Money in the Bank ladder match. Inside the briefcase above my head is a contract for guaranteed shot for the WWE Championship match.

But who are going to be the six participants? Tonight we will find out in six qualifying matches. The six winners will be in the ladder match.

Here are the following: The Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel taking on a former Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler. Kevin Owens take on The Perfect 10, Tye Dillinger. Sami Zayn will go against Erick Rowan. The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin one on one against RowdyRuff Boy, Raij. Jinder Mahal against Fandango and our main event: The Phenomenonal One, AJ Styles, one on one with another Money in the Bank, The Viper, Randy Orton.

Backstage

Raji: A chance to be the WWE Champion with the Money in the Bank contract. We may have a chance to be in together.

"Woah, slow down Sonic. You got Baron to deal with. He's not so friendly."

Baron walked by us, mean mugging Raij.

Baron: You're apart of The RowdyRuff Boyz, right?

Raij: Yeah...

Baron: I hate you and I'm going to destroy you. Little man.

Baron walked off to prepare for the match. I heard Raij gulp in fear. I pat him on his back.

"Don't piss him off."

I watch the screen. American Alpha was celebrating their win against The Ascension. Next, they got attack from behind.

I know one of the attackers were Dekker, but there was another guy with a mohawk, helping Dekker out.

Tom: This is Dekker and Jasper Goodnight, new tag team.

JBL: They just made a name of themselves after attacking American Alpha.

Dekker and Goodnight walk through the curtain and backstage, coming towards Raij and I.

Dekker: Like what you saw?

"Beating up a bunch of dweebs, sure. Who's your partner here?"

Jasper: I'm Jasper Goodnight. I wrestled with your cousin, Rocket Robbie right?

"Yeah. Good job on the beatdown. Starting feud with the former tag champs."

Dekker: Sooner or later, it'll be against you two, rowdy ones.

Raij: Don't get too cocky, kid. We're former NXT Tag champs and I was Raw Tag champs, beating The New Day. So, watch me in action and you'll learn something.

Raij walked out to the ring for his qualifying match, hyped up for his opportunity.

Dekker and I locked eyes and smiled, pondering the same thought.

Both: Five minutes [laughs]

Jasper: Isn't he your best friend? That's how you think he's gonna last?

"I believe in him. But it's a wrestling trope. Big guy vs small guy. Baron Corbin is gonna mop the ring with Raij."

Jasper: Six minutes.

Dekker: Uh oh. Let's see how this goes.

5 and a half minutes later

Dekker and Jasper watch Raij being helped by referees to the trainers room.

Dekker: Looks like nobody wins.

Jasper: I was close.

I was preparing for my match with Ziggler. Speak of the devil, he walked into the locker room, ready to talk trash to me.

Ziggler: Well, look who it is. The glorious one himself. If you think you're going to beat me, think again. I was Mr. Money in the Bank, baby. I'm bound to do it again.

"Ah, the glory days of Dolph Ziggler. Dolph, this isn't 2012 anymore. Your show is over. I'm pulling the plug."

Ziggler: Heh, you think you can pull the plug on me? I heard the crowd out there, booing your name earlier. I'm going to give them what they want.

"Your retirement speech."

Ziggler: No. Kicking your teeth down your throat. Why don't we make it interesting? Put the title on the line.

"I would do that. Just one problem."

I got into Dolph's face, staring him down.

"You ain't worth it."

I shoulder bump him and walked out of the locker room.

Money in the Bank Qualifier Match

Rahzel (IC) vs Dolph Ziggler

Rahzel kicked out at two, making The Show Off lose his cool. Dolph pulled his hair back, stomping his right foot, getting ready for the superkick.

Rahzel got help as Dolph was gaining close to hitting his signature move. Dodging the attack, The Glorious One stepped out of the way, spin kick Dolph in the mid section.

Next, he kick Ziggler in the chest, making him go upward and hit him with a neckbreaker.

Rahzel slide towards the corner, waiting for The Show Off to get up. Once he was up, Zell connected with his signature, the Shinning Wizard.

Rahzel awaited for Ziggler to get up again. Dolph got up with his back towards his opponent. Rahzel dropkick Ziggler off the ropes.

Next, Zell bounced off the second rope and hit Dolph with a springboard stunner.

1, 2, 3

Tom: What a way to win. Rahzel makes it in the ladder match with Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Baron Corbin.

Saxon: It's going to be a glorious ladder match.

JBL: ...

Backstage

I walked backstage to the trainer's room to check on Raij. I was paying attention to my phone till I bumped into TJ Perkins.

TJP: Watch it.

"Or what, Perkins? You're gonna dab me to death."

TJP: No. I'll kick your head off.

"[Gasp] That's not nice to say Mr. Perkins. As much as I want to beat you all over the arena, you have a match tonight. But next week, you won't be lucky."

TJP: How bout a Parking Lot Brawl match. It'll be embarrassing for you to get your ass kick inside.

"You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself. You're on. I'm so confident, I'll put the Intercontinental Championship on the line. See you next week."

TJP: Kiss that title goodbye, Rahzel.

"At least I'm not kissing Neville's ass."

-RZ-

"@RahRahRahzel is in the #mitb ladder match. He better not win! #rahzelsucks"

"@wwe put @Dillingerwwe in the match instead of @RahRahRahzel. #Perfect10 #Perfect0 #mitb"

"#Rahzel needs to f$k off my tv #firerahzel #rahzelsux"


	8. Chapter 7

"Rahzel fights to be notice and beloved. It's every superstars duty to have audience to leave the arena satisfied. I think he understood the hate and let them fuel him."

-Kevin Owens

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till Money in the Bank

Backstage

I arrive backstage for Smackdown, getting dressed for a segment the other five superstars in the ladder match.

Shane McMahon came up to me with a clipboard in his hand.

Shane: Hey Rahzel. I wanted to let you know that we're going to a King of the Ring tournament after Money in the Bank. You're going to be one out of eight superstars to represent Smackdown.

"Thanks Shane, it means a lot."

Shane: You're welcome man. See you later.

Shane walked off while I started to listen to music. For some strange reason, I can't get Bayley's theme out of my head.

Rahzel POV

"I'm going to rip your insides out while you're living, you crazy bitch!"

Bayley: What I told you about your foul language. Now, I think you'll enjoy a hug. Would it be better if it was Ember?

"Yes, you 10 year old idiot!"

There were a million Bayleys hugging Rahzel as well as themselves. Rahzel couldn't escape as his torment continue on.

The Cutting Edge Segment

Edge stood in the ring with the six participants in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match on ladders.

Edge: I want to thank you gentlemen for coming to the show. As you know, The Money in the Bank ladder match can skyrocket your career. Kevin, your buddy, Chris Jericho may invented the match.

But I perfected it, winning the 1st Money in the Bank match and became the first superstar to successfully cash in twice.

Kevin: Excuse, Edge. First off, Chris and I are not friends. I ended his career. And second, if I was on that match, I would've won and not you.

AJ: According to you, you would've discovered America and merge it with Canada.

Kevin: Because Canada is the greatest country in the world.

Edge: Well boys, settle down. There are two ways of cashing in. The honor way where you challenge the champion to a one on one match. Or my way, the ultimate optimist way. Wait till their beaten to take the title.

Kevin and Sami, you two were in last year's Money in the Bank match-

Kevin: If it wasn't for Sami, I would've been Mr. Money in the Bank!

Sami: You love to blame people for your failures. Who you going to blame when you lose again?

Kevin: You know what, Sami. At least I won a championship last year and ever since I got called up from NXT. The best Intercontinental Champion and still the longest reigning Universal Champion!

"Woah Kevin. Let's not make any assumptions. You "were" the best. I believe you got a group of former Intercontinental Champions who disagree. Right, Edge."

Kevin: Those former Champions that you're apart of. It is embarrassing that your name is the IC history books.

"If you have a point to prove, we can settle it right now!"

Baron: Both of you, shut up! I'm going to win the Money in the Bank match.

AJ: Woah, lone wolf. You need to act like your hair line and retract that thought. This is the house that AJ Styles built. I'm walking away with that briefcase.

Sami: No disrespect, AJ. I'll be walking out with the briefcase.

Jinder: Shut up, your fools. If anybody walking out with briefcase, it's me, The Maharaja.

The five men didn't say anything as they were trying to figure out what Jinder said.

Kevin: Jinder, you hear that? Silence, because these stupid Americans and us, Canadians don't know what you call yourself.

Jinder: Shut up. I don't expect you to know.

"It's Kevin, Jinder. If it's not Canadian, he don't know it."

Kevin climb down the ladder he was on as well as Rahzel. The other superstars climb down, getting ready to fight.

Shane McMahon walks out to the stage.

Edge: Hold on, Shane. I know what you think. Holla, holla, 6-man tag match. Not happening. How about Rahzel takes on Kevin Owens and Aj and Sami team up to go against Baron Corbin and Jinder Mahal.

Shane took a moment to think over the idea Edge made.

Shane: Okay, thanks Edge.

Shane walked off as the faces and heels stare down.

Rahzel (IC) vs Kevin Owens

Tom: We're back on Smackdown Live. Kevin Owens has taken control of the match.

JBL: Working on Rahzel's arm. Take the arm out and Rahzel's chances of winning.

Saxton: Especially if he has another match later tonight.

Tom: You're right, Bryon. Rahzel has a Parking Lot Brawl against TJ Perkins on 205 Live.

Kevin was losing control of his submission hold as Rahzel was elbowing him. Once the Prizefighter let go of Zell's right arm, the Glorious One start on his come back.

Rahzel perform his 4 star kick, starting with a karate kick, a super kick to the gut, a kick to get KO upward and finally, a enziguri to put him down.

He got Kevin up and put him over his shoulders for The ZKO. Kevin elbow Rahzel in the head and roll off his back. Zell went to KO, but suffer a thumb to the eye.

With the distraction, Kevin push Zell to the ropes,went for The Popup Powerbomb and went for the pin.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner, Kevin Owens!

Tom: Kevin use the thumb to the eye to win.

JBL: It's legal as long as the ref didn't see it. Congrats to KO.

Saxton: Come on, JBL. It was uncalled for. Just another way for Kevin Owens to win.

Backstage

Shane and AJ were talking in the Commiss/GM office. Kevin bust into the office, causing them to stop.

Kevin: Get out, soccer mom!

AJ: Make me, Cartman!

Shane: [Holding them back] Not in my office, guys. If you want to settle this. It's going to be in the ring.

Kevin: I beat Rahzel. That means I got a IC title shot.

AJ: If it wasn't for a cheap shot.

Shane: Kevin, you did win the match. Even by nerfarious means. You'll have a title match against Rahzel next week.

Before Kevin can celebrate, he was attack by an angry Rahzel, getting slammed into the wall a couple of times till Kevin was down.

AJ: Hey, I'm okay with that.

Rahzel walked off, breathing heavy and giving Shane and AJ a mean look. AJ turn to Shane to say something, but was attacked by Rahzel.

After slamming AJ into the wall, Zell turn his attention to the Commissioner.

"I want them both."

Shane: You got it.

Satisfied with his offer, Rahzel walked out of the office and officials walked to check on Owens and Styles.

JBL: Rahzel needs anger management.

Saxton: He needs the best. Dr. Shelby

JBL: Lord, Bryon.


	9. Chapter 8

Camera inside a trunk of a car. Opened up, Rahzel in a mood that can shut up a group of laughing people.

"With the mood I'm in, TJ. Today may be the end of your career. Hell, it'll be the end of you. Trust me, nobody will miss you. You're gonna feel how it is to be in the trunk."

Rahzel slams the trunk, ending the segment.

205 Live

Tom: Welcome to 205 Live. Tom Philips of Smackdown Live and from Raw, Corey Graves. We have breaking news as we speak. Rahzel was found unconscious in the locker room towards the end of Smackdown Live.

He's been taken to the trainer's room. He is breathing and being take care of. But, he will not compete in the Parking Lot Brawl.

Trainer's Room

Dekker: You do have some enemies, man. Maybe Kevin was the one.

Dekker, Jasper, and Raji were in the trainer's room while I had a ice pack on my neck.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get him next week."

Raij: Screw it! I'm going to face TJP out there. Nobody disrespect The RowdyRuff Boyz!

Raij stormed off out of the room. Dekker and Jasper walked out as well, leaving me alone. I lay down to rest, only to be barged in by Becky and the Fashion Police.

Breeze: Hello, Rahzel. We heard you were attacked.

Fandango: So, we're hunting down the perpetrator.

Becky: Maybe it was...HER!

Becky showed me her phone. Instead showing who I been seen with, it was an disturbing image.

"What the hell! What is Roman doing to Seth!?"

Becky quickly snatch the phone back, swipe the image away.

Becky: Sorry hehe, wrong picture. HER!

She show me a picture of me hanging out with Sinzu.

"It wasn't her, Becky."

Becky snap her finger along with Breezango. The tag team left the room, leaving Becky and I alone.

Becky: Are you doing anything this Friday?

"I got no plans. What sup?"

Becky: Pizza and movie night?

"Hell yeah! I'll invite Raij and I guess you invite Charlotte."

Becky hesitated on what she was going to say. But nodded her head.

"Okay awesome. Can't wait."

Becky: Awesome. See you then.

Becky walked out of the room. I got up and head out to watch the match.

Tom: Raij has TJP up!

Graves: Wow, powerbomb on the car roof!

1, 2-

Raji was snatched off TJP and off the car. Baron slam Raij's head on the driver's window and start striking him with his forearm.

After that, Baron took Raij's head and slam it through the window.

TJP rolled off the vehicle, pull down the beaten Ruff Boy and pin him.

1, 2, 3

TJ celebrated as Raij was being looked over by the medical staff.

-RZ-

Raij and I arrived at the hotel room, ready to sleep. I went down to the bar to get some drinks for both of us. I waited as the bartender made a pína colata for Raij and a lime margarita for me.

A waiter walked up to me, tapping my shoulder.

Waiter: Excuse me sir, a drink from the lovely lady over there.

I look at the woman who waved at me. She had blonde hair, wearing shades and a red sequin dress underneath a trench coat. She motion her hand, telling me to come over.

I walk over with the drink in my hand and sat down across her.

"Thank you for the drink. Do I know you?"

???: You're welcome and yes, you do know me, silly.

She took off her shades, revealing familiar blue eyes.

"Sinzu, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

Sinzu: Someone has to keep an eye on you. Getting beat up all the time.

"Woah, I'm Rahzel, not Enzo Amore."

We laughed, drink and chatted for a bit. We walk to my hotel room.

"How's training at the Performance Center?"

Sinzu: It's going great. Just training and getting ready for the tournament.

"That's great. I know you'll do great on there."

Sinzu: Sorry to ask this. If you say no, I understand. Can I stay with you for the night?

"Sure you can. Just be quiet and don't worry about Raij. He snores and rarely talks in his sleep."

Sinzu laughed as we sneak in the room. She took off her dress as she got in my bed. I headed to the sofa bed and let her sleep in the comfortable bed.

Sinzu: Russell, aren't coming to bed?

"You sleep in that bed. I'll be on the sofa."

Sinzu: Just come and sleep in this bed. I don't bite...much.

I sighed as I went over the bed and lay down next to her. I laid on my back, stare at the ceiling and my eyes slowly close.

Morning

Becky: [with Breezango] Hey Raij. We wanted to see if you amd Russ want to train with us.

Raij: Sure.

Raij went to wake Russell up, but surprisingly woke up someone else.

Sinzu: [Screams]

Raij: [Screams]

Becky: [Screams]

"What the-[Screams]"

Becky: We'll wait outside.

Becky left the room quickly after see the two in bed.

"Uh, what happened?"

Raij: That's my line.


	10. Chapter 9

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Money in the Bank

"Becky, we're just friends."

Becky: Sure you two are. Friends just randomly sleep in one bed.

"You and Charlotte. Yet, I'm not accuse you two of dating."

Becky: Russ, I thought we were tight. Even after the Finn incident. We were talk about who we seeing, how we doing outside the square circle, hang out. You barely hang out with Raij. You're changing.

Changing? Changing into what? I've been the same Russ since ever.

"You're acting like we're together, Bex. I've been the same person. Raij has his girlfriend. If he wants to go out, we can."

Becky: I-I don't act like that. I'm your best friend, remember? It's like we drifting apart. Ever since you had that.

She pointed at the Intercontinental Championship around my waist.

"I'm sorry. Are you saying that I'm changing because I'm a champion. Bex, I'm still the same guy. Champion or not.

Becky: Do you even know of Charlotte is still your friend? Or that she still likes you? What about Ember Moon?

"Drop it, Rebecca" I said with my deep voice. She took a step back, a little frighten.

"She made her choice. We moved on, okay."

Becky: I don't know about you, Russell. Who are you? I know that Russell is my best friend, not Rahzel.

Becky stormed off from the locker room area. Coming around the corner, Charlotte look at Becky who was down the hall. She turn to me, locking eyes at each other. The Queen walk to the path her BFF went.

I looked in the mirror, looking at the white contacts in my eyes, like I was in my Relentless attire. Except I was in my Glorious attire.

Anger taken over, I broke the mirror by punching it. The staff, workers, and fellow superstars looked at me. I looked at my hand, blood running down from the cut on my hand.

"What are y'all looking at!?" I said walking off.

That was on Sunday at the live event.

I was doing some stretches to prepare for my championship match with two of the best superstars in the WWE: AJ Styles and Kevin Owens.

Dekker was getting ready for a tag team match against Breezango with Jasper Goodnight.

Dekker: Are you doing better?

"I'm fine, Kiro."

Dekker: I seen that look in your eyes. A look myself and Cedric Alexander seen. You're not acting like yourself.

I got up, staring at him. It was then I realize what I was doing.

Raij: I know what it is.

I turn to Raij who wasn't dressed for action due to last week actions from Baron Corbin.

Raij: Can you give us some privacy, Dekker.

Dekker: Yeah, gotta go get ready. Just, take care Russ.

Dekker left leaving Raij and I alone. I sat down, covering my face with my hands.

Raij: I know you said Rahzel hasn't been talking to you. So, what's really going on?

"The hate, man. The crowd been on my case and I don't know what I did. My Twitter is full of hate, but I barely on my Twitter. But, it's on my Instagram now. I give people over 150% and they turn on me!"

Raij: That's the people decision to like or not. We can give all we can. But in the end, we're entertaining them.

He was right. I was entertaining them. It sucks that I was the good guy and they're boo. I was a wrestling fan before being a superstar and Babyfaces would be cheered and heels would be booed.

But time changes I guess.

"Thanks Raij. I got a match to win. Wish me luck."

Intercontinental Championship

Triple Threat Match

AJ Styles vs Rahzel (C) vs Kevin Owens

AJ walked out with his black and blue attire on. The pyro went off and took off the hood, doing his poses.

Tom: This is AJ Styles' first time going after the Intercontinental Championship. This wasn't intentionally, but Rahzel got him involved.

Saxton: AJ can add the Intercontinental Championship to his impressive resumé tonight.

JBL: My favorite to walk out with the belt and walk with the Money in the Bank briefcase in a couple of weeks. The Prizefighter!

Tom: Kevin Owens resumé looks like this: former NXT Champion, defeated John Cena on his first PPV, former 2x Intercontinental Champion and the longest reigning Universal Champion. But like you said, John, can he be Mr. Money in the Bank?

Darla: Please, welcome my guest, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel. Rahzel, with two elite men in the ring tonight, what can you do to stay as Intercontinental Champion?

"I'll do anything to stay champion tonight. I have two former champions gunning for my championship. They'll find out that I plan on leaving with the title. And leaving them on their face."

The lights shine on Rahzel, wearing a green and gold with money on his jacket and knee length shorts.

Tom: The third man in the match and in the Money in the Bank ladder match in a week from Sunday. Rahzel, Styles, Owens, Zayn, Corbin, and Mahal.

Saxton: Rahzel has a chance to walk out IC Champion and Mr. Money in the Bank. So does AJ and Kevin Owens.

With the championship raised by the referee, the three men circle around the ring, looking at who wants to strike first.

Kevin try to plead with Rahzel to help him take out AJ. But after last week's fiasco, he wasn't buying it. Both AJ and Rahzel had their attention on Owens, causing the Prizefighter to roll out of the ring.

The two superstars look at each other, thinking the same thing and slide out of the ring. They chase KO back into the ring.

Kevin kicked AJ off the ring apron, but was taken down by Rahzel, who went on a punching rampage.

Tom: A little payback from last week's match between KO and Zell.

Kevin push Rahzel off, got up and went for a clothesline. Rahzel dodge the attack by doing a Matrix bend over dodge. Owens bounced off the ring rope, but was back outside the ring by Styles.

AJ and Owens would fight outside for bit, only for Rahzel to do a Springboard Moonsault off the ropes and down on the two.

The crowd roar as all three competitors were down. Zell was the first to get up, using the announcer's desk as leverage. Using the ring as leverage, Kevin Owens went to take down Rahzel.

Rahzel toss Owens up on the announce table. Zell looked at the ropes, thinking about of big spot. He saw AJ get up on the apron.

Rahzel hopped on the apron, hop in the ring. He hopped out, drop kicking Styles off the apron, hops on the top rope and perform a Springboard Moonsault.

Zell landed on Owens, breaking the announce table.

JBL: Wow!

Saxton: What a moonsault!

Tom: All three men are down! The Intercontinental Championship on the line!

Later on

AJ and Kevin were fighting in the ring, trading blows. Rahzel was powerbomb on the floor and was recovering.

Kevin went for a Package Piledriver. AJ reverse it, doing his fury punches. Owens dodge the backhand and went for a clothes, but was dodged. Styles went for the Péle kick and both men were down.

Rahzel was climbing up the turnbuckle, looking for who he wanted to attack. He smile as he decide to go for AJ.

Going for a Flying Leg Drop, KO caught Zell in the air in Powerbomb form. The Glorious One punch Kevin's head, stunning him.

Tom: Rahzel doing all he can from letting Owens slam him down.

Saxton: Watch out for AJ!

JBL: Going for the home run!

Tom: Phenomenal Forearm from AJ Styles to Rahzel and the powerbomb. All three men are down again.

Kevin was up first, pinning AJ.

1, 2-

AJ kicked out. KO went to Rahzel who was still down.

1, 2-

With the hand close to the mat, Rahzel's shoulder was up, causing Kevin to be frustrated. He picked Rahzel up and toss out of the ring.

KO turn his attention to The Phernomenal One who was outside the ropes. Kevin went to punch AJ, but the punch wasn't delivered as his head was bounced off the ropes.

Styles went to do The Phernomenal Forearm and connected it.

Tom: Owens is down! AJ going for the pin.

JBL: Wait, Rahzel roll Styles for the pin!

Tom: Zell has the tights!

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Rahzel rolled out of the ring as AJ argue to the referee.

Tom: Rahzel walks out as the Champion. But with some controversy.

JBL: He said he'll do anything to stay as Champion and he took the advantage.

Saxton: AJ is furious and I don't blame him.

Backstage

I was icing my neck after the match, admiring my Championship. Until...

AJ: Rahzel!

Rahzel rolled his eyes as a angry Phernomenal One got up in his face.

AJ: What the hell was that out there!?

"Like I said, I'll do anything to stay as Champion. And look at this, I'm still champ. If you think tonight was the worst, wait till Money in the Bank."

AJ: I want a one on one match against you!

"We just finish a match. But if you want your ass handed again, I'll do it again."

Before they can fight, Shane separated the two superstars.

Shane: Guys, guy! Save it for next week! You two are going to face each other, and your opponents for the Money in the Bank ladder match will be lumberjacks.

AJ smiled as well as Rahzel on the Commissioner's decision.

"Great job, Shane. You'll be the one to blame when AJ can't make it to Money in the Bank."

I walked, mocking AJ's pose as Styles looked at me with fire in his eyes.

-RZ-

@ajstylesorg is gonna teach @RahRahRahzel a lesson. Don't f%$k with a legend! #smackdownlive

@RahRahRahzel cheated because he can't stand toe to toe with #thephenomenalone. Kick his ass #ajstyles!

Ohh hell, you f$ked up now, #rahzel! #smackdownlive


	11. Chapter 10

At my hotel room, I was relaxing my bones on the comfortable bed, barely falling asleep.

Until there was a knock on my door.

I got up, put on a shirt and sweatpants and walked to the door. When I open it, it was Becky that stood there with her PJs on and her orange hair in front of her face.

"Hey Becky, if it's about the other day, I'm sorry. I shouldn't went off on you. It hasn't been the best couple of days."

She just stood there, silent. I scratch my head as I was confused.

"Bex, are you okay?"

Becky: Shut up

She said something, but it was quiet that I didn't hear it.

"What?"

Becky push me in the room, walked in, closed the door and locked it. I got up to question her actions, but I didn't get the chance as she push me into the wall.

She push lips onto mine passionately and we start to kiss.

This was what I wanted. This moment between me and Becky. A three year crush and right now, us kissing.

For some reason, I wasn't feeling like this should be the greatest moment I've been waiting for.

But just because it didn't feel right, doesn't mean I didn't like it. As we continue on kissing, I grab her legs, pulling her up on me as she wrap her legs around me.

Holding onto her butt, I carried her to the bed. We start to take off our clothes, taking our shirts, pants and underwear.

Becky start to lower down to my erec-

-RZ-

Russell: Hello. I'm Russell, the author of this story. You may read Rahzel: My Moment, Year 1, Slick Alex series, and if I'm lazy, Heroes Unite series.

Bayley: We know that what you're reading is a naughty scene and we can't have that.

Russell: Well, we can, but I'm not good at writing a smut scene.

Bayley: Anyway we're skipping to the end of the scene. Sorry. Here a hug to make it better.

-RZ-

It was morning as the rays of the sun shine through the window. I woke up in a rather good mood. That coming from a not so morning person.

It was a good night as Becky and I had sex. But the back of my mind was telling me that it was a dream.

Surely didn't feel like it.

I got out of the bed to start my day. But I knew two things I need to do. Find Becky and start doing some crossfit. After all those positions last night, I can learn a thing or two.

Smackdown Live

5 days till Money in the Bank

Making it to Smackdown Live, I knew I'll find Becky here for sure. She ignore my calls, texts, and DMs. But I'll find her.

Speaking of DMs, I receive receive one from Sinzu, saying she'll be watching me on Money in the Bank.

I had too much on my mind. Becky, Sinzu, and tonight, AJ.

My phone went off, getting a text message. It was from Becky, about damn time.

Bex Bex: Meet me in the utility closet. You got five minutes.

There could a bunch of utility closet in the arena. I walked around the arena backstage to find Becky. After going through three closets, the fourth one was the lucky spot.

Becky had a pouty face.

"Go the utility closet, you said. Five minutes, you said."

Becky: Took you a half an hour. Plus, I didn't want anyone to see us.

We went inside and Becky kissed me on the lips. It wasn't passionate as the one that night.

Becky: Listen, Russ. I know it was all sudden and you probably have a thing for that new girl. I'm not gonna let her take your heart. I screwed up and should've told you my feeling early. But...I didn't. And I'm paying for it. So, here's your warning, Russell. I'm gonna come after your heart and break that bitch's arm off.

I didn't have anything to say. I was speechless. Becky liked me and was gonna let Sinzu date me. But this wasn't the Becky I knew. This was an passinate Becky I never seen before.

Becky: Now get out!

"Yes, ma'am" I said, leaving the closet fast

I walk in a stairway to put on my "Rahzevil" gear on for the match against AJ.

Shane: Hello everyone and welcome to Smackdown Live. Now with Money in the Bank coming this Sunday, two epic ladder matches for a Championship contract.

There can be only one superstar to win the contract. Last night, Raw GM Kurt Angle and myself talked about a tournament between Raw and Smackdown.

The King of the Ring tournament has return. Eight Smackdown superstars will battle to represent this brand and the chance to face the WWE Champion at Summerslam.

For the next two weeks, we're going to find out which two superstars will face two Raw superstars in the Semi-Finals on the WWE Network special, King of the Ring event.

We'll announce the participants for the tournament next week.

-RZ-

In a dark room with a red light that was bright, Rahzel stared at the camera with his crimson eyes.

"AJ Styles. The face that runs the place. You say you that Smackdown Live is the house that you built. Tonight, I built you a casket. I'm not like the other superstars here. I'm a very, very dangerous person to mess with. You're gonna find out.

"For the four unlucky idiots who will be lumberjacks. Get in my way, I'll end you."

Lumberjack Match

Rahzel (IC) vs AJ Styles

AJ and Relentless Rahzel locked in arms as Sami, Baron, and Jinder surrounding the ring. Kevin Owens went on commentary.

Rahzel got the upper hand, striking the left leg. He continue on attacking the leg and toss him outside where Sami was.

Sami went to check on AJ, helping him up on his feet. Only to have Rahzel fly threw the top and middle rope, taking down the two faces.

Zell got up first, grabbing Zayn and viciously toss him into the steel steps.

Owen: Great job taking that loser out. I told Rahzel to take out the competition and we'll have one on one ladder match.

Saxton: I doubt that. Rahzel would've destroyed even if you look at him.

Owens: Don't you ever shut up, Bryon? Why did you follow me to Smackdown?

Rahzel went inside the ring, only to be clothesline out by Styles. He roll on the side where Baron. The Lone Wolf grab Zell to put in the ring.

Rahzel push Corbin into the barrier, stomping on him. The Big Bad Wolf was taking down by AJ, via suicide dive.

Later on

AJ was controlling the match, even though Rahzel was roughing up his left leg.

AJ went off on his fury punches. After beimg hit the backhand, Rahzel went for a discus clothesline, but was ducked by Styles and nailed a Pelé kick to the back of the neck.

Signaling for the Styles Clash, AJ put Zell in position. He went to left him up, but his leg went out on him.

Taking advantage, Rahzel superkick the injured leg, bounce off the second rope and kick The Phernomenal One in the head.

Zell went for the Boston Crab submission attempt, till Baron got in the ring and punch him.

The referee called for the bell, match ending in a disqualification.

Greg: Due to disqualification, the winner of the match is Rahzel

Rahzel: You idiot!

Rahzel tackle Baron, punching him. Jinder went in the ring, pulling Zell off Baron. The Modern Day Maharaja boot him out the ring.

Jinder was barking words, but was dropkick out of the ring by AJ. Owens went in for a clothesline, taking both of them out of the ring.

Sami slide in the ring, ran off the ropes and jump off, tackling Rahzel, AJ, Jinder, and Kevin.

While The Underdog was celebrating, Baron was waiting for him to turn around with a ladder in hand. Once he turn, Corbin hits Sami down to the floor.

Baron gets in the ring with the ladder and stands it up. He climbs it and takes down the blue briefcase.

JBL: We could be looking at Mr. Money in the Bank.

Tom: You're right, John. Baron Corbin could be the case holder of the WWE Championship contract. We'll see you this Sunday at the Smackdown exclusive PPV, Money in the Bank! Goodnight!

-RB-

Money in the Bank

Luke Harper vs Aiden English

Dekker/Jasper Goodnight vs American Alpha

Breezango vs The Colons

Randy Orton vs Rusev

SD Tag Team Championship

The Usos (C) vs The New Day

SD Women Championship

Charlotte vs Lana

Womens Money in the Bank Ladder Match

Becky Lynch/ Carmella/ Naomi/ Natalya/ Tamina Sunka

Mens Money in the Bank Ladder Match

AJ Styles/ Baron Corbin/ Jinder Mahel/ Kevin Owens/ Rahzel (IC)/ Sami Zayn

WWE Championship

John Cena (C) vs Cesaro


	12. Chapter 11

Tom: Welcome to WWE Money in the Bank. Tonight, we'll find out who will be Mr. And Ms. Money in the Bank.

Saxton: That's right, Tom. Inside that briefcase is a contract for a WWE Championship and Women's Championship that'll last a year.

JBL: Let's get this show on the road!

Backstage

I was finishing my attire on before the match start. I turn around the corner and knocked into The Queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Charlotte."

Charlotte: It's okay, Russ.

"Listen...I know we haven't got on the best way since after Mania. But, I'm sorry about the incident at the party."

Charlotte: It's okay. I know you're busy being champ and so am I. But, I just worry about Becky. She can't hold her feelings for you.

"I, uh, kinda know that. But...what about you?"

Charlotte: I'm fine with you as a friend. You pretty much told me that Becky was better to have you heart than me. So, I'll live with that.

"It's wasn't like that, Ash. I...my heart wants what it wants. It sucks sometimes. We all go through that."

Charlotte: So who does your heart want? Becky or the new girl? Think about it. Good luck tonight.

"Thank you Charlotte."

She ask the million dollar question. Who does my heart want? Did it still have an that three year crush on Becky or a new crush in Sinzu.

I can't think about this right now. I got a briefcase to retrieve.

Attackers POV

I got on my gear backstage, looking for Breezango. They been working on the case of Who attack Rahzel two weeks after Smackdown.

Sin Cara decide to give them a clue. I decide to pay him a visit.

He was alone in catering. Sneaking behind him, I attacked. Slamming his back into the wall. He fell to the floor, trying to crawl away.

He grab a soda can and threw it at my head. If it wasn't for my helmet, I would know how to be Simon Gotch. Walking towards my victim, I pick Sin Cara up, slam his head to the wall and DDT him.

I check my phone, getting a message.

Midnight Drive: Hurry up! Your match is next.

"On the way!"

Nighty night, Sin Cara.

Money in the Bank Ladder Match

AJ Styles/ Baron Corbin/ Jinder Mahal/ Kevin Owens/ Rahzel (IC)/ Sami Zayn

Greg: This match is The Money in the Bank ladder match. The way to win is to climb the ladder and reach the briefcase. The superstar to retrieve the briefcase is guaranteed a WWE Championship match, anytime up to a year.

Greg: From Punjabi, India, Jinder Mahal!

JBL: The Modern Day Maharaja has made a name for himself since he came to Smackdown!

Tom: You're right, John. He can make a bigger name as he can win The Money in the Bank match.

Greg: From Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Sami Zayn.

Tom: Sami Zayn has been in this type of match before. Last year at WrestleMania 32 in a laddee match for the Intercontinental Championship.

Saxton: Also last year's Money in the Bank match where he was close of winning.

Greg: From Kansas City, MI, Baron Corbin

Tom: JBL, you said that Corbin can walk out of here with the briefcase and ending five superstars' careers.

JBL: He can use the ladder as a weapon and Baron may end some careers tonight. He's the dark horse.

Greg: From Charlotte, NC. He is the Intercontinental Champion, The Glorious Rahzel!

Tom: Rahzel said that he going to need to have two side of him to win this match.

Saxton: Rahzel as Relentless can be useful to take out opponents and win the match. The problem with that is he like violence. The Glorious side of him can focus on the match to win.

Greg: From Marieville,Quebec, Canada, Kevin Owens.

Saxton: KO is not a stranger to Money in the Bank or ladder. First ladder in NXT against Finn Bálor, last year's ladder match at WrestleMania for the Intercontinental Champion, and the Money in the Bank match as well.

Tom: Kevin says this will be the year he wins.

Greg: and from Grainsville, GA. The Phernomenal AJ Styles!

Tom: As you can see, AJ is wearing a brace on his left knee, due to the damage by Rahzel from last Tuesday on Smackdown.

JBL: Lowing his chances to win. Anymore damage to that knee, he won't be able to climb the ladder.

Tom: The Phernomenal One, The Lone Wolf, The Prizefighter, The Split Personality Wolf, The Underdog, and The Modern Day Maharaja. Six men, a couple of ladders, but one contract to grab.

Who will be Mr. Money in the Bank?

The superstars looked around each other and up to the blue briefcase. The bell ring to start.

Kevin rolled out of the ring as four superstars start to fight. Rahzel sneak out of the ring, following Owens. Kevin saw Zell and they started attacking on the outside.

After finishing with Jinder, AJ bounce off the top rope. Rahzel dodge to the side and the two went down to the floor.

Sami clothesline Baron out of the ring. Jinder was going to do a double clothesline to Rahzel and Sami, but they pull the top rope.

Looking at each other, the former NXT rivals ran off the ropes and through the top and middle ropes, they perform a suicide dive on the four men.

Sami celebrated, but it didn't last as he was German Suplex by Rahzel. With all five men down, Zell went to grab a ladder and enter the ring.

Tom: Taking the opportunity to win the match. No one to stop him.

Rahzel position the ladder under the briefcase and start climbing. Sliding in the ring, Baron grab onto Zell's right leg.

The Lone Wolf yank Sir. Glorious off the ladder and put him in position for The End of Days.

Saxton: Rahzel about to experience The End of Days.

Tom: Hits him with it. Can Baron Corbin take the Money in the Bank briefcase down?

Baron was about to grab the briefcase. Kevin roll in the ring, went into the other side of the ladder and push it, knocking Corbin off.

The Prizefighter fold the ladder and start hitting Corbin's mid-section with the weapon. Jinder get in the ring and kicks the ladder, knocking Owens down.

Sami was on the top turnbuckle, looking to take down The Maharaja. He leaps off, going for a crossbody, but he was caught by Mahal.

AJ bounced off the top rope and perform a dropkick, using Sami to drop Jinder.

The five men were getting up in the ring. They group up together as Rahzel climb on a ladder on the outside. Once they were up, Zell perform a Moonsault and all the men were down.

Moments Later

Sami was inches away from briefcase. Jinder was at the top along with Zayn. The Underdog was setting up for a Superplex. Underneath, Baron had Zayn in a powerbomb formation. With the three men on the ladder, the crowd stood up to see the amazing move about to happen.

Tom: Oh no, this is really dangerous for all three men.

The three fall off the ladder and fell the ring. The crowd went wild, chanting "holy shit."

Kevin Owens slowly crawled into the ring. After receiving an elbow drop from Rahzel off the ladder onto the announce table, he was crawling up the ladder.

On the apron, AJ was preparing to go up the top rope, waiting for Owens to climb up. He went up on the top rope, but fell in the ring after sharp pain hit his injured left leg.

With a chair in hand and a menacing look, Rahzel got in the ring and hit KO in the back, stopping him from climbing. With a couple of vicious shots, The Prizefighter fell off the ladder.

Zell drop the chair and start climbing to the briefcase. The crowd were in a mix reaction of The Glorious One about to win.

But he was stopped by AJ who held onto Zell's right leg. Kevin started to get up, grabbing the chair. He smack Zell on the back as revenge. Rahzel didn't climb down, so AJ was going to take him down.

In powerbomb formation, The Phernomenal One took Rahzel off the ladder and powerbomb him out of the ring and on a ladder, breaking it.

The crowd went nuts, chanting "Holy shit" and "Thank you Styles."

AJ went to climb to the top. He went to climb the last step, but his left foot being held by KO. Owens pulled Styles' left leg through the gap of the steps and yank on it, hurting it some more.

AJ tried to get his leg out while Kevin climbs the ladder. He reach for the briefcase and took it down.

Greg: Here's your winner and Mr. Money on the Bank: Kevin Owens.

Tom: John, your pick won. Kevin Owens is the 2017 Money in the Bank winner.

JBL: The Prizefighter is a cash-in away from becoming WWE Champion. It can happen tonight, Smackdown, anytime up to a year. If I was John or Cesaro, I'll watch my back.

The referees were helping AJ's leg out of the ladder, Rahzel off the broken ladder, and the other superstars as Kevin Owens continue celebrating.

-RB-

SD Champions

Tag Team

The Usos

Women's

Charlotte Flair

Intercontinental

Rahzel

WWE

John Cena

Money in the Bank

Carmella/ Kevin Owens


	13. Chapter 12

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till King of the Ring

Shane and Daniel were in the ring surrounded by the Smackdown superstars. Kevin Owens and Carmella with James Ellsworth stood in the ring, holding their Money in the Bank briefcase.

 **Daniel** : With The King Queen of the Ring starting last night on the Raw side. It's time for the blue brand to start.

 **Shane** : Now, since our Mr. And Ms. Money in the Bank have a contract for the Women's WWE Championships, you two are going excluded out of the tournament.

Carmella didn't have a problem with the stipulation. Her little minion and KO did.

 **Ellsworth** : Shane, you're just doing this because you, Daniel, the ladies here and everyone in the world know that Carmella is [turns to Charlotte] the true Queen of the ring. Duhhh.

 **Daniel** : It's called being fair, James. So here are the eight superstars that will represent Smackdown: Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel, Sami Zayn, Baron Corbin, Jinder Mahal.

 **Shane** : Tye Dillinger, Luke Harper, Cesaro, and Rusev.

 **Daniel** : For the ladies: Lana, Naomi, Becky Lynch, Tamina.

 **Shane** : Natalya and the returning Nikki Bella. 1st Round of both tournaments start tonight. Good luck to all of you.

Backstage

Shane: Congrats on the baby, Daniel. She'll be a future Women's Champion.

Daniel: Thanks Shane.

A doctor walked in the office.

Doctor: Hey Shane, Daniel. I'm here to talk about Rahzel. He shouldn't be competing tonight. He has minor back pains after Money in the Bank. Cesaro can really damage the back tonight.

Daniel: We tried talking Rahzel out of it, but he wants to fight.

Shane: He has fighting spirit. But he's going to get hurt.

-RZ-

I went to get ready for my match with Cesaro. Raij ran up to me after costing Baron the 1st round match.

Raij: You getting...ready?

I nodded my head.

Raij: Good luck man.

Baron: RAIJ!

Raij: Gotta go!

Raij ran away and Baron ran after him. I only shook my head and head to gorilla. But I was stopped by The Fashion Police.

Breeze: Rahzel, we are trailing on the path of the attacker.

Fandango: We found this on Sunday where Sin Cara got attacked.

It was a necklace that had my wolf insignia on it.

Fandango: Must've been stolen when the he or she attack you. We're gonna find some clues.

Breeze: Dust for fingerprints.

"Aren't you not suppose to touch the clue. Now your fingerprints is on it."

Jasper: Hehe you two shouldn't be worrying about clues.

Dekker: You should worry about us. Next week, we're going to beat the hell out of y'all.

Jasper: So, clue dat!

The two men walked away from Breezango.

1st Round

King of the Ring

Rahzel (IC) vs Cesaro

Cesaro and Rahzel were in opposite corners, trying to catch their breath. Selling the back injury from Money in the Bank, Rahzel use the ropes to get up.

Tom: It's been a brawl between these two men.

JBL: They know each other very well. The best of 5 series earlier this year. Cesaro and Rahzel can beat each other and still be entertaining.

Cesaro ran towards Rahzel's end. Zell dodge a European Uppercut, ducking out of the way. Zell went to pick up the Swiss Cyborg on his shoulders, but dropped him as the back pain was killing him.

Taking the advantage, Cesaro went for the sharpshooter. Hooking the legs and lowering down, Rahzel was screaming in pain in the middle of the ring.

Tom: Rahzel's back is in trouble!

Saxton: He might need to tap to stop the pain.

Rahzel was in tears, pondering on tapping or fight to the ropes. The Glorious One begin to crawl to the ropes. Pulling The Swissmen tried to stand his ground, but the injured champion continue to pull each other. Rahzel made it to the ropes.

Tom: Rahzel made it to the ropes, Fighting through the pain!

Saxton: Fighting through the pain. That's what a true champion do.

Cesaro pull Zell away from the ropes and went for the Sharpshooter again. This time, Rahzel pull Cesaro into a roll up pin.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Rahzel rolled out of the ring as Cesaro was frustrated at the win.

Tom: Rahzel conquer his injury and moves on to the 2nd round of the Smackdown King of the Ring.

Saxton: What a match and now, Rahzel is a step closer to the throne and a title shot at Summerslam.

Tom: Next week on Raw and Smackdown, the 2nd round. Four superstars will head to the Semi-Finals. We'll see you next week.


	14. Chapter 13

Becky and I sat in front of each other in a coffee shop. We took a sip of our beverage, the silence getting awkward.

"So what did you two talk about?"

Last Thursday

Becky and Sinzu sat in front of each other in a coffee shop. They took a sip of their coffee, the silence was getting awkward.

Becky: How's the training for Mae Young Classic?

Sinzu: It's going great. May be a favorite to win. But gotta wait-.

Becky: What do you see in Russell?

Sinzu didn't hesitate at the sudden question. She only smile.

Sinzu: You his ex?

Becky: Best friend.

Sinzu: Oh, right, right, right. You're into him?

Becky took her eyes off Russell's potential crush. Sinzu widen her eyes, smiled, and clap silently.

Sinzu: You are into him. I can tell. But, if you're into him, why haven't ask him out?

Becky: I...I don't know. I have feelings for him and I didn't tell him in time. He's a great guy and friend. I thought I can like him as a friend. But I couldn't. I don't want to lose him, especially to you.

Sinzu smile, taking a drink of coffee.

Sinzu: I think he's attractive, intelligent, and it's not a competition. If he wants you, he'll be with you. If he wants me, he'll be with me. But, I think I'll enjoy him around my arm.

Becky: You'll have one broken arm if you break his heart.

Sinzu: You're really feisty as he says you are. I'm going to enjoy our time together. I gotta go. Bye Becky.

Becky watched Sinzu walk off, squeezing her Styrofoam cup of coffee, spilling it on the table.

Becky: Ahh, sugar cubes.

Present

"Just wanted to know."

I got up to leave the shop. Becky just sat with a look of confusion.

Becky: That's it?

"Yeah. I'm taking her to the movies after the show."

I walked out of the shop. I wave at Becky, seeing her spill her coffee at the table. I laughed as I walked away.

-RZ-

Becky got out her phone, texting Charlotte.

Thelma: Hey, we're going to the movies tonight!

Louise: Ohh fun. What are we going to see.

Thelma: Little Red Hiding Bitch and The Big Bad Wolf.

Louise: Oh no.

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till King of the Ring

Renee: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel. Rahzel, this will be your first time facing against Rusev. With the your prior injury healing from Money in the Bank and last weeks match against Cesaro, how can you beat The Bulgarian Brute?

"I study Rusev and his submission move, The Accolade. It's a devastating maneuver, especially to my back. As much as I feel good, I'm not 100% just yet. But even if I was 100% or worse, I'm going win and head to the King of the Ring Semi-Finals."

 **2nd Round**

 **King of the Ring**

Rahzel (IC) vs Rusev

Rahzel walk down the ramp, high fiving fans. Before he can get inside the ring, he was attacked for behind. It was Rusev who attacked him.

The Bulgarian Brute slam Rahzel into the barricade, as well as into the steel steps. Rusev then pick Zell up vertically and slam him on the LED pole.

Saxton: What a cowardly attack from Rusev. He should be disqualified from the tournament!

JBL: It's an open opportunity, Bryon! Rahzel said his back isn't 100% and Rusev expose it.

The referee checked on Rahzel. He was going cancel the match, but Zell stopped him.

"Let me fight!"

Ref: You need some attention first. Hold on.

Rahzel got up and rolled into the ring. The ref checked on him for the final time and ring the bell.

Rusev ran over to Rahzel, but hit the turnbuckle as Zell moved out of the way. Rahzel wrap his arms around the brute and perform a German Suplex. After the move, The Glorious One winced in pain.

Tom: Rusev made sure Rahzel can't perform some of the suplex. Zell is going to be in trouble.

Rusev got up and took advantage, dropping elbows on the injured back. Rusev picked Zell up and perform a couple of back breakers.

Rahzel kept on wincing in pain as Rusev talked trash. The ref checked on Rahzel, asking him if he wants to end the match.

"No!"

Moments later

Rahzel found himself in a pickle, Rusev have him in a bearhug. Fighting the pain again for the second consecutive week, Zell had to find a way out this situation.

The Glorious One start to punch The Bulgarian Brute to break the hold, but Rusev continue the tighten the hold. It didn't stop Rahzel from punching him.

Clapping the ears, Rusev broke the hold and Zell deliver a DDT on him. The two superstars were down. Rusev had a look on disbelief that Zell wasn't out from all he did to his back.

Rahzel was up first with an pissed off look on him. Rusev was up, going for a clothesline, but was counter into a spinebuster. Zell went on a rampage, punching Rusev's handsome face.

Turning him on his stomach, Rahzel had Rusev in a wheelbarrow position. Wrapping his arms around the body, Zell went for a Wheelbarrow German Suplex pin attempt.

1, 2-

But Rahzel's back went out again as he fell to the mat. Rusev crawled to the ropes, looking at his opponent, up on one knee. He deliver a superkick, causing Rahzel in position for The Accolade.

Rusev: Rusev CRUSH!

The Bulgarian went for the stomp on the back, but Zell slide behind him. Rusev was picked on the shoulders of Rahzel, positioning for The ZKO.

With the pain surging through his body, Rahzel pulled off his finisher. Wiggling in pain, he pinned Rusev.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Tom: 2 weeks in a row, Rahzel overcome the back injury. Even with the attack before the match, he beats Rusev.

JBL: I gotta tell you, I didn't believe he would win. But I'm shocked.

Saxton: Now he'll go to The King of the Ring network special to fight for the chance to move on to the finals and head to Summerslam for the WWE Championship match.

JBL: It's up to Raw to send their best superstar to go against the Intercontinental Championship.

-RZ-

After Smackdown, Sinzu and I went over to the movies. I knew Becky would follow me to spy on us. So I had another plan.

Charlotte: He said he was going to see this?

Becky: That's what he told Raij

Charlotte: A children's movie?

Becky: [Exhales] He tricked us?

Charlotte: He tricked you.

Becky: Yes, he tricked us

-RZ-

We made it to a awesome resturant around the area. We went to powder up in the bathroom.

???: Russell?

I turn to see my cousin behind me. We hugged and do our signature handshake.

"Rocket, what are you doing?"

Rocket: I'm on a date man. What about you? You should be resting from your match.

"I'll be okay, man. You'll get to see my lucky lady and I'll get to see yours."

We walked out of the bathroom and saw Sinzu and the last person I thought I see for a good while. My eyes shink as I look at her.

Sinzu: Russ, it's Ember Moon.

Rocket: Yeah man. It's our third date.

Ember and I stared at each other while our dates talk.

Rocket: How about a double date?

Sinzu: Yeah, can we?

Ember Russell: Uhhh, sure.


	15. Chapter 14

Rocket and I sat across the table as our girlfriends sat across from each other. I can feel Rahzel want to jump into Ember's arms. But it was over and done. I'm turning back now.

Ember: So how long have you two been dating?

"This is our second date, but for a couple of days."

Sinzu: We met in Japan a couple of months ago. With the training for the upcoming tournament, we haven't been on some dates.

Rocket: The Mae Young Classic right? There some good contenders in the tournament. Good luck there.

"How you doing in the Performance Center, Jay Jay?"

Rocket: I'm doing great. Soon going to debut on NXT.

"Debut or job?"

Rocket: Going to face Aleister Black.

"Jobbing."

Ember: Didn't you job in your first match?

"Nope. I was a threat back then. But couldn't capture the gold I wanted. But it's fine. My path was written for another prize."

Sinzu: Hopefully both the IC and WWE Championship.

"Aww thanks."

-RZ-

Rahzel: Look at her, Russell. She still have feelings for you.

"Leave it alone, Rah."

Rahzel: You should've talked to her. Made up with her.

"Drop it!"

Rahzel: No till you realize you made an mistake.

I knock my hand on my glass of soda, spilling it over to Sinzu.

"I'm so sorry."

Sinzu: It's okay.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back."

I got up from the table and walked outside.

"Rahzel, I'm tired of you whining about someone that made it clear that we won't be together. Do you listen to who you sound like? You sound like me. Adrienne moved on and so have I. I don't want to hear you ever again!"

I locked him in his own room in my mind. Not even a word peeped out of him. I finally got rid of him. A battle I created years ago and I won.

Ember: Russ, you okay?

Ember's voice brought me back to reality. I smiled at her, heading back to the restaurant.

Ember: Russell, can we talk for a bit?

"Sure..."

Ember: I just want to say I'm glad you found someone else. I know we had quiet a good run. She seems nice.

"Yes she is. She's lovely and sweet. You're in good hands with Roscoe. He's a great Gentlemen."

Ember: Yes he is. Let's get back in before they think we're cheating on them.

We laughed as we walked back outside. I didn't have an headache for the rest of the night. Having Rahzel locked up felt great. I can concentrate without no problems.

Back in the hotel, I review my match with Rusev. I was tired of being beat up and not having the fan favorite to win. Depending on who my Semi-Final opponent is, I'm taking a trip to Raw.


	16. Chapter 15

Raw

5 days till King of the Ring

Big Cass came back to the locker room after being Bray Wyatt in the 2nd round of the tournament. It felt good that Enzo wasn't there, cheering him.

Don't get it twisted, Enzo is a great friend, but he's an distraction. Someone can attack him and he would be there for his friend. But it's the same song and dance.

When he arrive to the room, Cass found Enzo, unconscious on the floor.

Cass: Help! Someone help!

Referees and staff came in to check on the Cerdified G. GM Kurt Angle ran in the locker room, looking at the damage done.

Cass: Kurt, I'm tired of these attacks. I'll find who did this myself.

Cass walked off to the backstage while Kurt went after him. The 7 foot tall star, continue on walking, till he felt a sharp pain in his right leg.

Cole: Guys look! It's Rahzel!

Graves: He shouldn't be here!

Big Cass held on to his leg as Rahzel with a pipe sat beside him.

"Collin Cassidy, long time, no see. Sorry for not calling or messaging. I've been busy as Intercontinental Champion. After this Saturday at King of the Ring, I'll be one step closer to the WWE Championship. But you're in my way, Collin.

"Consider this a warning. You may be 7ft tall, but you will fall, boy. Fall to The Big Bad Wolf. Later Collin."

Rahzel got up and walked off. Referees help attend Big Cass to the trainer's room.

Cole: Scottie, what was that all about? Why is Rahzel here?

Scottie: To send a message. Cass and Zell met a couple of times down at NXT and Enzo and Cass kept The RowdyRuff Boyz from the tag titles. Now it's the big leagues and Zell will not stop till he gets what he wants. To be known as King and hold the Intercontinental and WWE Championship after Summerslam.

Graves: As much as I don't care about Enzo, Rahzel might have dug his own grave. Zell is in for a rude awakening coming this Saturday.

Smackdown Live

4 Days till King of the Ring

Shane and Daniel looked at me with a mix of disappointment and anger. I, on the other hand, looked at them with the biggest smile on my face after my actions from last night.

Shane: Not only you beat up Enzo, you also beat up Big Cass. Are you happy for what you done?

"Of course, I did. I sent a warning to Big Cass. As for Enzo, as much as I want to beat down that little rat, I did not beat him."

Daniel: You're already in hot water. We should take you out of the Semi-Finals. But we're not going to do that.

"Are you calling me a liar, Bryan? I mean what I say and I say what I mean. So when I said I didn't beat up Enzo, I didn't. But it's not like you'll believe anyway. So I'll going to get the security footage from last night."

I walked out of the office, knowing I was innocent. I was waiting on the footage from last night. I watched Raij pick up a surprising win against Baron Corbin. By himself at that.

Raij: You like what you saw, bro?

"Hell yeah! You kick that bully's ass for once. I'm proud of you, man."

Raij: You'll be proud of me some more when you hear this. Shane and Daniel announce a Tag Team Tournament for The Usos' Championship. Winner of that tournament faces them at Battleground. I sign our names into the tournament.

"You what?"

My anger was rising at the decision he made without talking to me till now.

"Raij, you just going sign for something without telling me. I'm trying win the King of the Ring tournament and stay as Intercontinental Champion. Why would you make a careless discision?"

Raij: Hear me out. The RRB has the Raw Tag Team Championship and defeated The New Day. We can be the first tag team to hold the Raw and Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Plus at the end of the summer, you'll be Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, King of the Ring winner and WWE Champion.

Thinking about what Raij said, he was right about one thing. By the end of the summer, I told have three championship titles and a trophy. As foolish he was, Raij had his way of persuading me into stuff.

"Three titles? All of the span of summer?"

Raij: Yessir

"Okay. But if I don't, that's yo ass."

Raij: I know man.

-RZ-

I was back in the office with Shane and Daniel. The video footage from Raw was in and we were looking at.

Enzo went inside the locker room as Big Cass went to his match. Someone wearing all black clothes and what seem like a helmet walked into the same room.

The footage fast forward to the point that the mysterious attacker leave the room.

???: Pause it.

The footage paused as Fandango and Tyler Breeze walked inside.

Fandango: As our attacker seem to be wearing all black. His shoes are awfully white. Just like the same color shoes you're wearing right now, Rahzel.

Breeze: Got anything to say, Rahzel?

"Just because we got the same color shoes, doesn't mean I did it. I got more footage on when I arrive to the arena."

The footage show a purple car parking into the arena garage. Rahzel was out of the car and walking backstage.

"The match started at 8:33. I arrived at 8:52, 12 minutes after Cass' match was over. As you saw, the attacker beat down Enzo at 8:28. So please tell me, fashion police, how can I attack Enzo?"

Shane: He's right Breezango. The proof is there.

"Shane, Daniel, I believe this case is closed. I was right, and you are wrong."

I walked out of the office with a proud smile on my face. I prove them wrong.

Fandango: We found footage I think you two would like to see.

Breeze: We'll go get it.

-RZ-

The fashion police arrive at their office, only to find it trashed and destroyed.

Fandango: We really need to lock that damn door.

Breeze: Forget the door! My disguises are gone. So is the tape!

Fandango: Dammit. Someone is on to us. We need to crack this and quick.

-RB-

King of the Ring

#1 Contender

NXT Women's Championship

Ember Moon vs Ruby Riot vs Nikki Cross vs Peyton Royce w/ Billie Kay

Breezango vs J.Goodnight/Dekker

Queen of the Ring

Semi-Finals

Sasha Banks (R) vs Becky Lynch (SD)

Queen of the Ring

Semi-Finals

Tamina (SD) vs Nia Jax (R)

King of the Ring

Semi-Finals

Jinder Mahal (SD) vs Seth Rollins (R)

King of the Ring

Semi-Finals

Big Cass (TT-R) vs Rahzel (IC-SD)

Queen of the Ring

Finals

Banks/Lynch vs Tamina/Jax

King of the Ring

Finals

Rahzel/Cass vs Mahal/Rollins


	17. Chapter 16

King of the Ring

"Young Collin Cassidy. The stage is set. The throne has been shine and the crown is ready for it's righteous King. Collin, you and I have battle during the days of NXT. When you and the rat you call a best friend, Enzo Amore went after the NXT Tag Team championship.

"Even though we were the better team, you two found yourself to the big show. But this isn't NXT anymore. You may need the people to do your stick, I don't. All I need is to inflict pain and suffering to those who stand in my way.

"Collin, you're in my way to the throne and I'm going to bring you down a couple of feet. I'm going to rip you apart and love every minute of it. I don't have to worry little Enzo by your side.

"Also to Jinder or Seth, be prepared."

King of the Ring Semi-Finals

Rahzel (IC) vs Big Cass (R-TT)

Big Cass walked with the custom mic and the Raw Tag Team title.

Big Cass: I am Big Cass, I'm 7 feet tall, one half of the Raw Tag Team Champion and U can't teach that! Bada-Boom, realest champs in the room, how U doin!

Rahzel, you're right. This isn't NXT. But you're still the same old douche nugget from NXT. But like they say, you can't teach a old dog new tricks. In this case, teaching you a personality.

Tonight Rahzel, I'm gonna prove that there's only one word to describe you and I'm gonna spell it out for you!

S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT!

-RZ-

JoJo: This match is The King of the Ring Semi-Finals. The winner will advance to the Finals.

First, representing Raw, from Queens, NY. He is one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions. Big Cass.

Representing Smackdown, from Charlotte, NC. He is the Intercontinental Champion. The Unrelenting Rahzel.

Cole: For Cass, it's about revenge for this past Monday. For Rahzel, he wants to tear everyone apart.

Scottie: Hate to say this, but Corey is right. Without Enzo, Big Cass can get far. When was the last time Cass was in a single championship match.

Cole: Summer of last year to determine The Universal Champion. He was eliminated first.

Scottie: But my bro separate himself from his two best friends, got the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania, defeated John Cena after Mania and pinned AJ Styles to retain his championship. Cass would kill to have his career skyrocket like Zeller.

Moments later

Backstage

The superstars watch Rahzel doing work on the right leg of Big Cass. AJ was impressed on how Zell switching up submission moves. Carmella was cheering on her boyfriend.

Becky stared on the television, looking at her friend's work in the ring. He was on a mission. This wasn't just Russ in the ring. This was Russ determine to win at any cost.

Charlotte: [whispers] You still thinking about him?

Becky: It's whatever. I just don't want to lose him. But who am I kidding? I lost him earlier this year.

-RZ-

Rahzel chop block Cass into the referee. With the ref down, a sinister smile creeped on Zell's face. He slithered out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair.

Waiting for Cass to get up, Rahzel ready to strike the leg.

Tom: Wait a minute guys!

Cole: What in the world!?

Scottie: Oh no, not him!

With the chair snatched away, Rahzel turn to see a bandaged Enzo grab the chair. With a furious look, Rahzel kick the chair into the Certified G's chest. Enzo rolled out of the ring with the chair.

Scottie: Rahzel, don't turn-

Rahzel turned around to eat a big boot from the 7 ft tall G. Cass went to do the Empire State Elbow and pin Rahzel.

1

Scottie: Get up Zell!

2

Scottie: Get up!

3

JoJo: Here's your winner and advancing to the Finals, Big Cass!

Scottie: Highway robbery! JBL, I want the best lawyer! Rahzel just got screwed out of the match, thanks to that damn rat!

Cole: But the referee didn't see it. But the damage has been done. Cass' leg has to be hurting after Rahzel put it through.

Scottie: I don't care. My brother just screwed out the tournament. Justice for Rahzel. Enzo, you're going to wish you wasn't born when Zell brings you hell!

Smackdown Live

The Great American Bash

Daniel: Happy 4th of July and welcome to Smackdown Live's Great American Bash! Tonight is very special as we have a battle royale match to determine the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship at WWE Battleground.

Also we're starting the Tag Team tournament tonight and two Championship matches tonight. The Women's Championship match as Nikki Bella takes on Charlotte Flair and the WWE Championship as John Cena defends against AJ Styles, the winner of the battle royal at King of the Ring.

AJ: Thank you Daniel. I know John and I aren't the best of friends. But both of us put hell of a match last year and this year. So there will be fireworks tonight!

"Woah, woah, woah!"

Rahzel walked out, a little irritated at the news he heard.

"I know that I wasn't apart of the battle royal because I was in the King of the Ring tournament and was royal screwed. But if I remember, I defeated John Cena the Smackdown after WrestleMania, retaining my Intercontinental Championship.

"I haven't been granted a WWE Championship match yet. I got screwed at Money in the Bank, thanks Styles. I got screwed at King of the Ring, thanks Enzo. I'm not going to get screwed out of a title match, I want in."

Daniel: Rahzel, I know you want in this Championship match. But you have an Intercontinental Championship match this Sunday in a 2 against 1 match with Enzo and Big Cass. We can't afford to lose that belt.

AJ: No Daniel, put him in the match. I'll screw him over again!

Rahzel got in the face of The Phernomenal One and they begin to argue. Daniel went to break them off.

Baron: Since we're giving away title shots, I want in this match. I beat John Cena before Money in the Bank. If Rahzel is getting in this match, so am I.

All three superstars argue against each other.

Daniel: Guys! If I know John, I know he love competition and love the odds against him. So it'll be John Cena vs AJ Styles vs Rahzel vs Baron Corbin in a Fatal 4 Way for the WWE Championship.

Backstage

Raij: Rahzel, did you see that?

"See what?"

Raij: I won the battle royal! I'm the #1 Contender.

"Hold on. Raij, I'm on the phone. Yeah, I'm going to teach them something they can't teach..."

After I was finished with my call to Scottie, I was gonna talk to my fellow Ruff Boy, but he was gone.

"Raij?"

-RZ-

Raij walked out of the locker room, giving Rahzel his space. The Singh Brothers walked over to him, followed by Jinder Mahal.

Jinder: I know it's like to be hinder. Your best friend doesn't care about you. He cares about the title he has. These people think you are just an nobody. You remind me of myself. I was a nobody but a foreigner to them. But now look at me, I'm the King of the Ring winner, main eventing Summerslam.

Join us and we'll teach these Americans respect.

Raij: Listen Jinder, Americans don't like you for your skin color, the language you speak, or the body you have. They hate you because you disrespect the country they live in and the ancestors fought for. So no, I'm not going to join you.

Jinder: You always be offer to join us, Raijn.

Jinder and the Singh Brothers walked off from Raij.

-RZ-

Darla: Ladies and gentlemen, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel. Rahzel, you have a chance to become a duel champion tonight. With three opponents you're familar with, what plan do you have to walk out as WWE Champion?

"First, I'll take AJ Styles out of the equation. Then, Baron will be taken out, leaving me and Cena. After tonight, I'll have gold on both shoulders."

Darla: Also, what's your take on your tag team partner and friend, Raij winning the chance for the Intercontinental Championship at Battleground.

"We'll get there when we get there."

WWE Championship

Fatal 4 Way

John Cena (C) vs AJ Styles vs Rahzel (IC) vs Baron Corbin

Later in the match

AJ went outside of the ring thanks to Baron. Rahzel went for a clothesline, but was caught in position for The End of Days.

Not trying to go out like this, The Glorious One headlock Corbin. The Lone Wolf was beginning to be choked out, so Rahzel hit a DDT on him.

Zell stood up for to pin, but was hit with Thr Phernomenal Forearm by Styles. Going for the pin, AJ was picked up on Cena's shoulders and was hit The AA.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner and still WWE Champion, John Cena!

Cena didn't get a chance to celebrate as he was attacked by The Singh Brothers, follow by The King of the Ring winner, Jinder Mahal.

Mahal hit the champ with the Kolass and raised the title in his hands.

Tom: Could we be looking at the new WWE Champion after Summerslam? Goodnight and Happy 4th of July.


	18. Chapter 17

Smackdown Live

5 Days till Battleground

Security broke up the fight between Rahzel and Raij. The two continue to brawl till Zell was pulled of the ring.

Raij, bleeding from his nose due to the headbutt, was yelling for his best friend to get back in the ring.

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Battleground

Rahzel was preparing for the tag team tournament match. He was still sour at the WWE Championship match from last week. Using his anger at Enzo and Big Cass at Great Balls of Fire (Yes, that's the name) wasn't enough to cheer him up.

Unfortunately, Dekker and Jasper walked in the room, wanting to bothering him.

Dekker: Well, well, Mr. Big Bad Wolf in the house!

Jasper: Haha, nice job beating Enzo and Cass at Great Balls of Fire. But we all know what really gonna happen. Haha, don't we?

Dekker: You're just a placeholder for best friend.

Rahzel got up, causing the two men to step back.

Jasper: Woah man, calm down. We just saying that how glorious will it feel when you...somehow beat us, win the tournament, and take the tag titles.

Dekker: But when Raij takes your Intercontinental Championship, you'll be in his shoes, in his shadow.

The two left the room when Rahzel grabbed a chair and threw it at them.

-RZ-

Rahzel and Raij walked backstage after winning their match against The Hype Bros. Raij knew that Unrelenting Rahzel didn't like him. He doesn't like anyone.

He beat up on Mojo and Zach for the majority of the match.

They were met with an applause from the last team they wanted to see. Their Semi-Finals opponents, Jasper and Dekker.

Jasper: That was beautiful. A destructive masterpiece, Mr. Rahzel.

Goodnight went for a handshake to The Big Bad Wolf, but was denied with Rahzel walking away. Raij was going to join him, until Dekker got in his way.

Jasper: Don't you love this, Raij? Living like a rockstar on the coattails of your best friend. What you going to do? Gonna stab him in the back and take the one thing he loves, Raijn?

Raij: You two need to worried about us next week. So be glad you have this week off.

Dekker: Yeah, we're so scared. How about this, you're fresh off your match, since you had Rahzel do all the work, we have our match tonight.

Jasper: If you're brave enough, hahaha.

Raij: You're on.

Dekker: There it is. That confidence. But don't you want to go over this with your opponent.

Jasper: Your partner, your best friend. The Intercontinental Champion?

Raij realize he just accepted a match without consulting with Rahzel. He ran off to find him.

-RZ-

Rahzel would've choke the life out of his partner for going behind his back and make decision without his concern.

Raij found it strange when he agree to the match so he can get his hands on the two idiots who want to instigate.

An evil chuckle release out of his mouth, Rahzel got up and prepare for the match.

Tag Team Tournament Semi-Finals

The RowdyRuff Boyz vs J. Goodnight/Dekker

Raij POV

Later in the match

Rahzel was clearing house and dominating the closing minutes of the match. We had this in the bag.

Zell was in position for his finisher on Dekker, close to me of tagging him. I tag in. He give me an irritating look.

Raij: Rowdyhouse!

Rahzel rolled his eyes and hit Dekker with his old finisher, The Eye of Rah. Once Dekker was down I went for my finisher, Bombay Splash.

I hit him. This was it. I wasn't a burden to the team. I wasn't the laughing stock or a joke. It was like last year's Raw when we beat The New Day.

Tom: Bombay Splash! Raij for the pin! Wait, Dekker rolled over! Goodnight takes out Rahzel!

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winners, Jasper Goodnight and Dekker.

Tom: Jasper and Dekker move on to the finals to face New Day next week!

Everything went silent. He played me. I looked up to the lights in the arena as I couldn't believe it. We had the match and like a candle in the wind, it blew away.

I turn over to see Rahzel stare at me, murder on his mind. But, he took his Championship and walked away.

Smackdown Live

5 Days till Battleground

Raij: Rahzel, please can you come out here.

Raij stood in the ring, waiting for Rahzel to come out. His best friend walked out in his red "unrelenting" Rahzel shirt. Zell folded his arms, looking at Raij with uninteresting look.

Raij: Rahzel, I know last week, I screwed up big time. You had the match won, but I destroyed our chances on becoming the first tag team to win the Raw and Smackdown Tag Champions.

I'm very sorry, Rahzel.

Rahzel grab a mic and smiled.

"You think I'm suppose to say "it's okay, I forgive you" and it makes the world better. No Raijn, not this time. You're right on one thing, you screwed up! Like everything you do, you screwed up. Only you, not me or Brick. Just you!

"I've been screwed for the past month, AJ Styles twice screwed me out of the Money of the Bank contact and the WWE Championship! Enzo Amore screwed me out of the King of the Ring! Loss after loss after loss I've take, brings this title value down.

"But you been living this rockstar life since you won the #1 Contenders match for the Intercontinental Championship at Battleground this Sunday. Talking to Jinder Mahal, having a match against him, making decisions behind my back.

"But this rollercoaster ride dies after this Sunday. Because you're not facing the Rahzel who's had your back, no matter the situation you got yourself into. The one that says it's okay, let me lay down and give you the title.

"This is the Rahzel who's going to beat 3 years of anger out on you."

Raij was on the verge of tears, listening to his best friend berate him. But he knew this wasn't the Rahzel he knew, who he grew close to for the years of NXT to now.

"I had a promising career down in NXT. I was on one path. But you're the astrix in my career. I had to tag team with you and I admit you had potential. We won the NXT Tag Titles."

"But like every good thing, you end up messing it up. You loss the titles, you held me back, and if Brick was here, he would agree. I saw the match against The New Day. You stepped up, winning the Raw Tag Titles and stop their record."

"But was ruin when you tagged in and loss to Gallows Anderson. At WrestleMania, all three of us had title matches. Brick and I won our match and you just fell to your demise.

"Brick can tolerate you, but I can't stand you. That's why I went to Smackdown. But Shane and Daniel saw something in you amd brought you here. You thought I was going to babysit? No Raijn, I'm going to get rid of you!"

Raij: [Tears fall, laughs] That, that right there. The Unrelenting Rahzel! You hide your true self to the world to show them you can be serious. You're right. I'm useless, I can't handle the pressure, I'm not dependable. But here's I'm not, that is a crybaby bitch who blames this, that, and the third when he loses.

That's you, Rahzel! The Rahzel I know gets pushed down and gets back up from his loss. That's not you, you blame everyone for you problems. AJ this, Enzo that. But you who will you blame when I take the Intercontinental Championship off you.

I want this Rahzel this Sunday. So I can kick your teeth down your throat.

Rahzel wasn't fazed by Raij's words. He only shake his head.

"You're just digging your grave deeper, Raijn. At Battleground, I'm not looking to win. I'm not looking to beat you within an inch of your life. I'm going to end your career. So you can be with your family, your mother, your nine sisters, and your brother. I'm going to make you disappear, just like your father.

Raij's eyes widen as his heart almost broke. His coward of a father who walked away from his family when he was nine years old. Clinching his fist and the mic, Raij was ready to spit out fire.

Raij: You're going to learn that your ego is going to cost you this title. After I leave Battleground with the Intercontinental Championship, I hope your family realize you're the failure and you're nothing but a copy of your brother.

The spark that started a wildfire. Rahzel headbutt Raij and the two RowdyRuff Boyz frought in ring. The brawl continue till referees and security came in the ring.

Security broke up the fight between Rahzel and Raij. The two continue to brawl till Zell was pulled of the ring.

Raij, bleeding from his nose due to the headbutt, was yelling for his best friend to get back in the ring.

Rahzel held the Intercontinental belt high, screaming at Raij as he was taken to the back.

-RZ-

WWE Battleground

Tye Dillinger vs Aiden English

The Hype Bros vs The Ascension

Tamina (QofR) vs Becky Lynch

SD Tag Team Championship

The Usos (C) vs The New Day

SD Women's Championship

Charlotte Flair (C) vs Nikki Bella

Kevin Owens (MitB) vs AJ Styles

Jinder Mahal (KofR) vs Randy Orton

Intercontinental Championship

No Disqualification

Rahzel (C) vs Raij

WWE Championship

John Cena (C) vs Rusev


	19. Chapter 18

WWE Battleground

Preshow

Renee: At this time, please welcome our guest, Raw superstar and former United States Champion, fellow RowdyRuff Boy, Brick. How you doing?

Brick: Doing great. Glad to be here, even if it's not a Raw PPV.

Renee: Brick, you watched Smackdown this week. You saw your fellow brothers, Raij and Rahzel blow up. What is your reaction?

Brick: Both of them know each other's failures and triumphs. They battle before in NXT. Now, they're back at it tonight. I know both of them wants to beat each other face up. But, they will give it their all.

Booker: Rahzel said that Raij would be better off out of the ring and said you know that? Do you think that's true?

Brick: No, I don't believe that. He worked hard as much as Rahzel and myself have. He may be goofy at times. But he can get serious. Tonight you'll see a serious side of Raij because you heard want Rahzel said. He plans on ending Raij's career.

Booker: Raij believes that the ego of Rahzel will cost him the Intercontinental Championship. Do you agree with him?

Brick: I don't think so. I know The Glorious Rahzel is smart and The Unrelenting Rahzel is smarter than he looks. But eventually. He's been blaming others for his misfortune. I know Rahzel doesn't blame others for his losses. He moves on and keep fighting.

Renee: Brick, I gotta ask. Can Raij win tonight and is this the end of The RowdyRuff Boyz?

Brick: He has beaten Rahzel before. But that was NXT. This is a no disqualification match. This is right in Rahzel's favor. But Raij has a chance and that's if Zell mess up. Is this the end of RRB? Nah, we fight, we angue, we sleep it off and tomorrow, you'll see all three eating pancakes. I don't see us ever breaking apart.

 _Ever_

Backstage

"Make sure this happens after the show. No mistakes. We're going to grab everyone's attention tonight."

I got off the phone when Brick walked in my room. We high five each other.

Brick: Hey man, how you been?

"I've been great. No problems. How's mom?"

Brick: She's doing better. Please go easy on him tonight.

I stood up and pat him on the shoulder.

"I leave no promises."

I walked off, heading off to my match.

Intercontinental Championship

No Disqualification

Rahzel (IC) vs Raij

Raij walked out, wearing the shirt The Singh Brothers design for him that says "Punjabi Underdog."

Tom: Bryon, what chance does Raij have to beat Rahzel?

Saxton: He has a chance. But that's if Rahzel slips up. When he does, Raij will capitalize.

JBL: Raij stepped in the woods where The Big Bad Wolf rules in. Now, he'll pay the price.

Tom: The Big Bad Wolf has arrive. John, you believe Rahzel will destroy his best friend.

JBL: Yes I do. Look at the history of best friends fighting each other. Rahzel said that he's going to end Raij's career. He say what he means and means what he say.

The two best friends got in each others face, Rahzel raising the IC title high in the air.

Greg: This match is a No Disqualification match, set for one fall and it's for The Intercontinental Championship!

First the challenger: From Bombay, India, weighting in 205 lbs. The Punjabi Underdog, Raij!

Thechampion: From Charlotte, NC, weighting in 290 lbs. He is the current Intercontinental Champion. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

Rahzel stuck out his hand for a handshake. Raij looked at his best friend's hand then at his yellow wolf eyes. The crowd did a "No!" chant.

Raij brought his hand out and slap Rahzel's face. The Big Bad Wolf closed his eyes, snickering as he rub his burning cheek.

Capitalizing on the attack, Raij start punching Rahzel, backing him up to the corner turnbuckle. The referee got in between the two superstars.

Raij backed up and went on the attack again, not giving Zell any breathing room. The ref pulled Raij off, who was sucker punch by Rahzel.

Not wasting, The Big Bad Wolf pounce on The Punjabi Underdog, punching his face. Getting up, Rahzel start stomping on the limbs a couple of times, causing Raij to wince in pain.

The Big Bad Wolf decide to go for the right knee, dropping his knee on the limb.

JBL: The wolf got a hold of a limb and now going to causing it pain.

Tom: Raij may be in trouble. These two would go at it four times at NXT. Tonight is their fifth encounter.

Raij grabbed the bottom rope to let the ref break the hold. Rahzel release the leg, waiting for his opponent to get up. Once Raij was up, Zell kicked the back of the knee, sending the Underdog down on the mat and out of the ring.

Rahzel rolled out of the ring, reaching underneath to get a steel chair. Raij was hopping on his left leg as he couldn't bend his right. Zell slam the chair to the injured leg. He strike the leg two more times till he stop.

Rahzel turn to the crowd and saw Raij's mother and siblings by the barrier. With a huge grin on his face, Rahzel went over to the mother of the Underdog.

"You see your son right there. He's nothing but a waste of real talent!"

Raij's mother stood up, listening on his son's best friend rambling, bad mouthing her son.

She heard enough and slapped Rahzel. Slowly turning his head with an intimidating look, Zell nod his head at the mother.

"His funeral!"

Raij: Get away from her, you bitch!

Rahzel winced as the chair he used slam into his back by Raij. The crowd cheered as Raji continue to hit Rahzel's back as he ran off. Looking at The Pubjabi Underdog raised the chair, Rahzel kick the injured leg, causing Raij to fall over.

-RZ-

Tom: Raij and Rahzel, two best friends fighting for the Intercontinental Championship. Rahzel down, Raij up on the turnbuckle, maybe going for Bombay Splash!

JBL: He hits this, we may have a new champion!

Raij couldn't stand on his injured leg, giving Rahzel time to stand, jump on the top rope and perform a Belly to Belly Suplex off the turnbuckle.

Tom: What an suplex by Rahzel!

Saxton: Raij had a chance to win, but that leg has to be hurting.

Rahzel was up, follow by Raij on the opposite turnbuckle. He position himself for a super kick. The Big Bad Wolf turned around as Raij went for the attack, but fell over due to the pain in his leg.

Tom: Raij stood on his injured leg, but it gave out!

Saxton: Rahzel now, putting salt in the wound laughing at Raij.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic!"

But Raij got up on his good leg and super kick Zell.

Tom: This is what Raij said! Rahzel's ego costing him the match! This is Raij's chance to win the title!

The crowd cheered on as Raij crawled the unconscious body.

1, 2

Rahzel rolled Raij's body reversing the pin into the kneebar.

Raij tried to crawl, but he couldn't move with the weight of Rahzel making it difficult.

After two and a half minutes of telling the ref no when he asked if he gives up, Raij with tears rolling finally tap out.

Greg: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Tom: 133 days and still counting for Rahzel. What a match from these two superstars.

JBL: I gotta hand it to Raij. He put up a fight with one leg and try to win. But he earned the respect of the fans.

Saxton: Raij proved some doubters wrong tonight. But couldn't take the pain from Rahzel.

With the Intercontinental Champion on his shoulders, Rahzel walk to the back.

Raij: Hey! Rahzel!

Rahzel stopped in the middle of the runway.

Raij: I'm still breathing, Zell. I'm still alive. Why don't you finish what you started and finish me. Come on, Rahzel! Finish me, you son of a bitch!

Rahzel walked back down and into the ring. The referee went in front of him, but Zell ignore him. Raij hopped up, ready to fight Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf did what wasn't in his character. He raised Raij's arm up, receiving cheers from the crowd.

Tom: Guys, I think Raij just got the respect of Rahzel the Unrelenting!

Saxton: A show of sportsmanship from The Big Bad Wolf. Pinch me John, I'm dreaming.

JBL: I'll punch you instead of pinch.

Rahzel left the ring and the stage as Raij was given a standing ovation. He was helped to the back by more referees.

-RB-

Smackdown Champions

Tag

The New Day

Money in the Bank

Kevin Owens Carmella

Womens

Charlotte

Intercontinental

Rahzel

WWE Champion

John Cena


	20. Chapter 20

Hey bud."

I walked in Raij's hospital room where he laid in bed with his left leg casted and up in sling.

Raij: Sup man. What bring WWE's second most hated man in here?

"You know we had to be here to check on you Who's the most hated?"

Raij: Roman Reigns

Raij and I laughed as we fistbump. He tore his ACL during our Battleground match and the beatdown on that same week was to write him off.

Raij: Heard about your Summerslam match with AJ. You vs the best wrestler in the room at your first hometown. I'm proud.

"It won't be the same without you. But who knows, you and I will face off again."

Raij: Doc said I might be back in January. So I'll be at home till then. Happy birthday right?

"It'll be Royal Rumble season then, so you'll be back then perhaps."

Raij: Yeah man. You better prepare for Styles. He's gonna wipe the floor with you.

"Nah man. This is a chance of a lifetime with an incredible superstar. Gotta enjoy him while you can."

Smackdown Live

4 Weeks till Summerslam

I walked in the locker room to be stopped by Chad Gable.

Chad: What you did to Raij was disgraceful. He was your best friend, Rahzel and you viciously attack and put him out of action. Some friend you are.

"Okay there, boy scout. Since your bud, Jason Jordan found his dad, Kurt Angle and left you to dry, you think can get in my face and act tough. Sorry sunshine, it doesn't work like that."

Chad: We'll see how tough you are when you don't have your goons with you. I challenge you to a match tonight.

"I do want to send a message to AJ Styles. I'm glad you volunteer. You on."

-RZ-

Renee: Ladies and gentlemen, Chad Gable. Chad, after what Rahzel has done, why did you challenge him to a match tonight?

Chad: Because someone needs to stand up to his bullying ways. Back in NXT, Him, Raij and Brick were the bestest of friends and Rahzel torn that apart. I going to teach him a lesson tonight.

-RZ-

Darla: Rahzel, Chad Gable said he's going to teach you a lesson. What is your response?

"Look at the match and you'll see, sweetheart."

Rahzel (IC) vs Chad Gable

Chad and Rahzel circled around in the center of the ring. Wanting to taunt Gable, locking arms, The Glorious One took the former olympic wrestler down on the mat. He got up and shake his head in disappointment.

"Is this all you got? I'm not an amateur wrestler and I took you down."

Tom: Wow! The former Olympic wrestler taken down by Rahzel in his own game.

Chad got up and wanted to do it again. Cocky, Rahzel accepted the challenge. The two locked arms again. This time Gable prevail.

Tired of playing games, Rahzel start attacking Chad, kneeing him in the mid section and ran him into the between the turnbuckle, hitting his shoulder on the pole.

-RZ-

Rahzel was punishing the left shoulder of Chad Gable with submission holds and attacks to said arm.

Gable start to fight back, deadlifting the 290 pounder and perform a Belly to Belly Suplex. Rahzel got up and did a Belly to Belly Suplex, but reversed into German Suplex, sending Zell backwards.

The Glorious One's ankle was wrapped by the amateur wrestler, twisting it to cause pain. Gable kept a good grip on the ankle as Rahzel try to crawl over to the ropes.

Rahzel got his free leg to push Chad off his other leg. He crawled out of the ring and on the apron. Chad ran up to him, but Zell grab his neck and pull him off the top ropes.

As Gable was stunned, The Glorious One pull down his elbow pad on his right arm. He jump on the top rope, bounce off and perform The Phernomenal Forearm on Gable and pin him.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel

Tom: Talk about sending a message! Rahzel wins with AJ Styles' finisher!

JBL: AJ gonna have problems as Rahzel plays mind games.

Saxton: I don't think so. AJ is studying on Rahzel and taking notes. Zell is just adding fuel to the fire.

Renee came out to the stage to give a post match interview.

Renee: Rahzel, after winning using AJ's Phenomenal Forearm, do you think the message is getting to him?

"No Renee. I gotta beat the message into him. That's what I'm going to do at Summerslam. He's not going to take what I deserved since I been here! I'm go-"

Rahzel was attack from behind with a steel chair. The crowd cheered as AJ Styles continue his onslaught attack on the Intercontinental Champion.

Styles raised the chair up, Rahzel spear him down and the two superstars went on a battle of fisticuffs.

Referees came out to break the two up, pulling AJ up the stage while Zell is tell him "he's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Full Sail University Arena

I walk in the backstage area of arena looking for Sinzu. It was tape day for the Mae Young Classic and she moved on to the second round.

On my way to congratulate her, I bumped in to Ember.

Ember: Hey Russ. What brings you here?

"Just checking out the matches for the tournament. Plus got to meet Ronda Rousey. She's awesome."

Ember: That's good. How's you and Sinzu?

"We're doing good. What about you and Rocket?"

Ember: We're great. By the way, he did job.

"Haha knew it."

Ember: Maybe we all get together in Brooklyn.

"Another double date? Okay Ms. Moon. Hope to see you there."

Ember: You will. Just with the NXT Women's Championship with me. Maybe I'll see you with the Intercontinental Championship. AJ is the greatest. He'll run circles around you.

I smirked at the War Goddess. I heard the same thing from everyone else that AJ will beat within three minutes, if not less than.

"Adrienne, I going to prove to everyone in Brooklyn and around the world that I can hang with the best. I've beaten one of the WWE's top guys, John Cena. I-"

Ember: AJ isn't John Cena. He beat Cena last year, at Summerslam. Just be careful.

Smackdown Live

5 days till Summerslam

Rahzel sat in the room, staring at the Intercontinental Championship in his hands.

"AJ Styles wants to take this away from me. AJ wants to take all my hard work away and these people want him to do. They don't understand me. He doesn't understand me. Nobody does.

"AJ, in my hand, this title is what years down in NXT, coming to Smackdown, and winning it all means to me. Blood, sweat and tears got me to where I am today. Where I belong.

"This year at WrestleMania, my dream came true when I became the Intercontinental Champion. The same night where you lost the WWE Championship to John Cena. After that you lost again as you utter the word "I quit" to Cena at Backlash. The same night, I retain against Baron Corbin.

"AJ, you say that you're a changed man. You can fool these pathetic fans. You can fool the staff and the superstars. But you can't fool me. Since you gotta fight for what you want, you're gonna ruin everybody's opportunities. That's what you did to me. Twice!

"Did you think you can walk away from your awaited punishment? Screwing me out of the Money in the Bank contract and the WWE Championship and I'm suppose to let that slide? Hell no!

"The beating that you receive at Battleground is the icing on the cake to what I have planned for you this Sunday. I know I'm going to get the very best from you. You'll definitely get the very best from me. But I'm walking in and walking out with my Intercontinental Championship."

-RZ-

AJ and Chad Gable finish their tag team match against Jasper and Dekker. AJ stayed in the ring as Chad walked to the back.

AJ: Rahzel, you say that I haven't changed my ways since I lost the WWE Championship. You say I screwed you over because you weren't good enough to win. If that's the reason, you're right!

You blame others for your mistakes because you can't blame yourself. That's pathetic. Rahzel, I see potential in you. Maybe a little bit of me in you. But, you starting to disappoint when you put a hit on me and laid me out in arena parking lot.

You hate me because I'm not generic like you. This Sunday, you got a lot to prove because I'm going to take the Intercontinental Championship aw-.

AJ didn't finish as Rahzel slide in the ring and attack him. The two superstars went back and forth punching each other till referees and security comes in the ring to separate them.

Rahzel was pulled out of the ring as Styles got up and ran up to the ropes. The Phernomenal One jump on the top rope and leap off, performing The Phernomenal Forearm on Rahzel.

The Glorious One went down with the referees and security. AJ went back in the ring and raise the Intercontinental Championship in his hands.

Tom: Can this be the sight we see at Summerslam this Sunday? AJ Styles standing tall against Rahzel after the sneak attack.

-RB-

WWE Summerslam

Enzo Amore locked in a shark cage

Big Cass vs Big Show

Rusev vs Randy Orton

Finn Bálor vs Bray Wyatt

Kevin Owens (MitB) vs Shinsuke Nakamura

United States Championship

Brick vs The Miz

Raw Tag Team Championship

Seth Rollins Dean Ambrose vs The Hardy Boyz (C)

SD Tag Team Championship

The New Day (C) vs The Usos

Vacant SD Women's Championship

Naomi vs Tamina (QotR)

Raw Women's Championship

Alexa Bliss (C) vs Sasha Banks

Intercontinental Championship

Rahzel (C) vs AJ Styles

Cruiserweight Championship

Akira Tozawa (C) vs Neville

Universal Championship Fatal 4-Way

Brock Lesnar (C) vs Brawn Strowman vs Samoa Joe vs Roman Reigns

WWE Championship

John Cena (C) vs Jinder Mahal


	22. Chapter 22

Summerslam Week

I arrive at the hospital with bouquet of flowers and a card in my hands. I knocked on the door and Charlotte open it and walk out. We hugged as she look like she couldn't sleep.

"Hey. How is he?"

Charlotte: Doc said he doing good, but not out of the woods yet.

"I'm sorry. But he's getting better and I'm glad about that. Just know I'm here for you."

Charlotte: Thanks, Russ. I know I relinquish the title and won't be there this Sunday. But my father needs me along with my family.

"No doubt about it. I would be there for my family too. I'll keep praying for Ric and your family."

Charlotte: Thank you again. Have fun at Summerslam. I'll be watching.

"You're welcome. Take care."

I gave her the bouquet and the card as she went inside. As Charlotte went in, Becky walked out.

Becky: Hey Russell.

"Hey Becky."

We stared at each other as we usually do. There wasn't a friendly vibe. It was like a flame in our eyes. The same flame from the past couple of weeks.

We were in a random room in the hospital, having se-

[Pig's Viewer Mail Time]

Becky fix her hair while I fix my clothes.

"We need to stop doing this. It's not right for Sinzu and it's not right in my gentleman nature."

Becky: But that's what you were saying in there.

"Why are we doing this? Why do you do this to me?"

Becky seem like she was going to answer, but walked off. I cover my face as I was trying to understand why I keep falling for Becky's tricks.

My phone ring as Sinzu called me.

"Hey babe."

Sinzu: What's taking so long? Are you okay? How's Charlotte and Ric?

"She's okay and he has a good way to go. Sinzu, we need to talk when I get back."

Sinzu: You sound worried but okay.

-RZ-

Sinzu: So you and her been having sex?

"Yes. I just want to be truthful with you and I want to stop this. I-"

Sinzu: Do you love her?

"No I don't."

Sinzu: We haven't official been a couple and I haven't been with you as much since I'm in the tournament and you're on Smackdown. But it doesn't mean you get to pork with ye ole fire crotch. I know you two are close as friends, but I want to be yours. That means this needs to stop.

"I know and I am-"

Sinzu: Russell, I glad you told me. It's better than catching you two. Just stop before you break someone's heart.

We hugged as we made up. But I still feel guilty. I always told myself that I am better than other men who cheat on their girlfriend. Sinzu and I aren't a couple, but it doesn't mean I should let that be an excuse to have sex with Becky.

Billy Zane: Next match is AJ Styles taking on Rahzel for the Intercontinental Championship. Diggs and I are kind of having a difficult time deciding on who we want to win.

J-Diggs: I was fully on AJ winning the belt. But I want to see how Rahzel as a heel can carry the championship. I see him better as a heel than when he was a face.

Larson: Who stood tall at the go-home of Smackdown?

Steve: AJ, but it's like the simple fact that AJ gonna win. Imagine the best matches AJ will have as the IC Champion? Sami, Tye, Chad Gable, Baron Corbin and then drop it to be WWE Champion before Royal Rumble.

Larson: Then what's Rahzel going to do? Because he'll have a rematch, but after that, what's he going to do?

Steve: Lower mid-card and once AJ drops the title, he'll get it back.

JDfromNY: No doubt about it, AJ Styles is going to be Intercontinental Champion. Rahzel hasn't done much as Intercontinental Champion. AJ will bring glory back to the title.

Larson: I'm going with Rahzel.

Steve: Why?

Larson: This is his journey from NXT to prove what he can do by himself and this is the big test against one of the best, if not the best wrestler in the world. If he beats AJ Styles this Sunday, Rahzel will have a claim that by himself, he's beaten John Cena and AJ Styles, two big names on Smackdown and in the WWE this year.

Zane: I want to say Rahzel wins. But I feel like AJ is going to win.

Diggs: I'll say AJ as well. But I'll say this, we could expect an awesome from both of them though.

-RZ-

WWE Summerslam

I walked in the hallway, greeting the staff and superstars. I bumped into Brick who was dressed in his attire for his US title match against The Miz.

"Sup man."

Brick: Well look who it is? How's it going champ? Destroy anymore friendships?

Brick was being sarcastic and angry at the same time. This wasn't friendly Brick.

"I know and you know I spoke the truth. It had to be done."

Brick: We vowed that we wouldn't let fame get to us. When we're together, we're brothers to the end. I always knew you'll pull a Seth Rollins on us.

"It was business, Brick. Raij is the weakest link to what the RowdyRuff Boyz were suppose to be. If you can't make expectations, you're fired."

Brick: Listen to how you sound. If you pulled that on me, I would've rip your head off. So here's the deal, when and I mean when we be in the ring, I'm going to destroy you. I mean it, Russell.

"If that's how this ends, it's your funeral."

Brick and I went our separate ways. This was a business decision and he's being unreasonable about it. The day was coming when all three of us would go different paths.

Scottie: Bro, come on. You gotta get ready for your biggest match of your career to date.

"Bigger than my WrestleMania match?"

Scottie: It's AJ freaking Styles! A walking dream match, Russ. You gonna have your hands full!


	23. Chapter 23

Intercontinental Championship

Rahzel (C) vs AJ Styles

Tom: Please welcome at this time, former Smackdown Live and now Raw commentator, Scottie Ace.

Scottie: Thank you guys. I miss y'all but I love it at Raw. Sucks that you have to deal Bryon and Tammy the Tummy over here.

Saxton: Don't get her started.

JBL: Please don't mention her.

Tom: Glad for you to be here as your brother, Rahzel puts the Intercontinental Championship on the line against AJ Styles. Scottie, do you believe your brother has a chance to retain?

Scottie: Of course, I believe that. Rahzel is facing against the best wrestler in the world. He beats Styles tonight, he can claims that forever.

Backstage

As I watch the promo, I look back at this moment in my life. Brick wants nothing to do with me. Raij wasn't here to be the glue to stick us together. Sinzu wasn't thrilled about what I've done to her with Becky.

I breathe in as I have to let that sink into the back of my mind as I had to get ready for my match.

-RZ-

Tom: Last year, AJ Styles defeated John Cena here in Brooklyn. That match started the launch pad for his career, becoming the WWE Championship as well.

I spoke to AJ earlier today. He said he is going to take what Rahzel loved, the Intercontinental Championship.

Saxton: You gotta rip whats important to your enemy.

Scottie: But beware. A dangerous man is a desperate man.

A group of people dressed in masquerade attire were on the stage as piano play along. The dancers stop as well the music stop and the lights went out.

The spotlight shine on Rahzel, wearing white coat with "Glorious" on the back with the world in place of the "Os", the continents in gold and the ocean in blue.

Tom: Big match for Rahzel. It's put up or shut up for The Glorious One.

JBL: Rahzel made some enemies in the locker room because what he's done with mysterious attack and came out as the mastermind. He wins tonight, he'll gain their respect.

Scottie: He'll gain the WWE Universe respect as well.

Rahzel raised the Intercontinental Championship in the air on his left hand, bring face to face at AJ Styles.

Greg: This match is for one fall...

Crowd: One fall!

Greg: ...and it's for the WWE Intercontinental Championship!

First the challenger: from Gainesville, GA, weighting 218 LBs. The Phernomenal One, AJ Styles.

Now the champion: from Charlotte, NC, born in Brooklyn, NY. Weighing 290 LBs. The Glorious Rahzel.

The referee raised the championship up as AJ and Rahzel stared at each other, ready to battle.

-RZ-

Rahzel toss AJ out of the ring, trying to get some time to breathe. With his eyes widen, thinking about what he done, Zell turned around to see Styles jump up on the third rope, going for the Phernomenal Forearm.

Quickly thinking, Rahzel superkick AJ's right leg. The Phernomenal One fell off his feet and hit the ropes with his mid section. Rahzel pull AJ in a DDT position and hit the move.

Rahzel went for the pin and AJ kicked out. Zell start to work on the leg.

Tom: Zell start to work on the limbs, starting with AJ's leg.

Scottie: Great strategy by Rahzel. Styles will need his legs for The Phernomenal Forearm.

Rahzel went for The Figure 4 Leg Lock, straining the leg.

Tom: A shout out to The Nature Boy, Ric Flair. The Figure 4 on Styles!

AJ tried to crawl to the ropes, but Rahzel pull himself back. The Glorious One turn the Figure 4 into the Figure 8.

AJ tried to crawl to the ropes, but Rahzel pull himself back. The Glorious One turn the Figure 4 into the Figure 8.

JBL: From The Nature Boy to The Queen.

Scottie: Two of Charlotte great superstars. Still putting damage on AJ's leg.

AJ start punching Rahzel's knee to get him to break the hold. The Glorious One went down to the Figure 4 and Styles turned over, putting pressure on Zell's legs.

After a minute in the hold, Styles transition into the Calf Crusher. Rahzel tried to crawl to the ropes, but was pulled back.

Rahzel turn over and transition into an armbar. After a few seconds in, AJ turn the submission into his favor, doing a Clover Leaf. Zell would turn that submission into his own Calf Crusher. AJ scurry to the bottom rope, causing an rope break.

The audience applaud the two superstars for their performance.

-RZ-

Tom: AJ going for The Phernomenal Forearm! Rahzel dodge out of the way! Oh, Styles hits the referee! And a sick nasty DDT by Rahzel.

The Glorious One stood up, looking at AJ on the mat and the ref down. A smile creeping on his face, Rahzel slid of the ring and went over to The Timekeeper's area. He picked up a steel chair.

Saxton: Now look at this. He's about to take advantage of the situation.

Rahzel stares at the chair and then looks at the ring.

Scottie: No, no, no no Rahzel. You can't do this. You hit him, then you really haven't beat Styles.

"He's right."

Time slowed down as Rahzel kept looking at the chair. He was in his own world. Looking where the voice came from, Rahzel saw himself in front of him.

"Hey bud. We ain't got much time so here's the deal. You got two choices:

"Hit AJ with the chair, take advantage of the ref bump and win the match. You defeated AJ Styles. But Shane and Daniel will give him a rematch and..."

AJ: [in Rahzel's ear] I got your title!

"Or if you beat him clean, you'll get the respect you wanted. The respect you deserve. Its up to you."

Rahzel was back to reality, holding the steel chair. The Glorious One drop the chair and the fans cheered as he went back in the ring.

When he got close, AJ did a Schoolboy roll up, pinning the champ. Ref started to come thur and did a slow count. Rahzel kicked at 2.

Zell got up, went for a clothesline, but AJ dodge it. Waiting for his opponent to turn around, The Phernomenal One perform his signature Pelé Kick.

Tom: Styles getting Rahzel up for The Styles Clash. Rahzel in trouble. He hits it! We may have a new Intercontinental Champion!

1, 2-

Rahzel got his foot up on the bottom rope. Styles unleash a breath of frustration as he was a millisecond of becoming the Intercontinental Champion.

AJ went to pick up The Glorious One to do the clash again, but Rahzel clothesline him. He went up the turnbuckle to do a top rope move. AJ stop him, getting him in a superplex position.

AJ tried to pick Zell up, but was punched a couple of times. Rahzel slide down off the turnbuckle and powerbomb Styles to the mat.

After a couple of seconds, AJ tried to stand up, Rahzel perform Code Red and pin The Phernomenal One.

1, 2-

Tom: Styles kicks out! What is left of these two?

Scottie: AJ's been in this game for years. Rahzel hasn't been in a match this long. He's barely surviving, but he knows that this is what he needs to do to keep the Intercontinental Championship.

-RZ-

AJ was up on the top turnbuckle again. He was wore out and tired. He had one more move left in him. The 450 Splash.

Rahzel jumped up on his feet, hope to the second rope, grabbing Styles. He toss AJ for a T-Bone Suplex off the top rope.

The crowd gasp in awe as both men were down. Rahzel slowly crawl to Styles, laying one arm down for the pin.

1, 2, 3

Greg: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Tom: What a match! Both men can't get up after this match.

JBL: Like Good ol' JR would say, this is a slobber Knocker!

Saxton: Amazing match and only can find this action on Smackdown.

Rahzel sat up on the turnbuckle, holding on to the Intercontinental Championship with some of the crowd clapping.

"What I really wanted. An awesome match with AJ Styles. Off my bucket list."

-RB-

Champions

Women's

Raw: Sasha Banks

SD: Naomi

Tag

Raw: Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins

SD: The Usos

United States

The Miz

Intercontinental

Rahzel

Universal

Samoa Joe

WWE Champion

Jinder Mahal

Money in the Bank

Kevin Owens

Carmella


	24. Chapter 24

Raw

The Miz, who gave out his best speech , ripping Roman Reigns and former WWE Champion, John Cena knocked on The GM's door along with with his wife, Maryse and The Miztourage.

He wanted to burst open the door, but it was locked.

Miz: Angle! Open this door right now! I'm not playing your games. Open it now!

The door opened as he wanted. But it wasn't who he wanted to see.

Miz: What the hell are you doing here?

Rahzel walked with a red suit on and the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder

"Hey Miz. Looking sharp as always. Just not sharp as me. Mr. Angle and I were conversating. It looks like the United States Championship won't be the only great title defended at No Mercy.

"I'm issuing a challenge. Next week, there'll be a battle royale to face me at No Mercy for the Intercontinental Championship. I invite your Miztourage and others to partake in this event to be the one Raw superstar to take down the man who defeated John Cena and AJ Styles, that would be me. Ta-ta for now."

Rahzel walked away as Miz and his posse looked on.

Smackdown Live

5 weeks to No Mercy

Rahzel was out in the ring, holding the Intercontinental Championship.

"I hate to brag and boast about proving the critics who doubted me, who said I wasn't good enough. To those who said I'm not a good Intercontinental Champion nor good enough to go longer than a minute with AJ Styles.

"To those people, [raises the championship] here's the proof that you're wrong and I'm right!"

The crowd booed and chanted for AJ. Rahzel laughed as he ask for the crowd to get louder.

"For those who attended Summerslam and those who watched on The WWE Network, you witness the evolution of Rahzel. I keep on telling all I say what I mean and I mean what I say. But you don't believe me and I prove you wrong everytime.

"But I do have to give props where props are due. AJ Styles is what everyone says he is. Phernomenal. But, I'm better.

"Now, I know what you wanna know. Why was I, a Smackdown superstar on Raw last night. Because the competition on Smackdown is kinda stale at the moment.

"Don't get me wrong, Smackdown is still the land of opportunity. But look at my track record for a minute: I defeated Cesaro, Baron Corbin, Rusev, Chad Gable, John Cena, AJ Styles, etc.

"But the locker room needs to step it up. So as Shane and Daniel Bryan finds me someone worthy, I'll be on a Rahzel Open Challenge Tour. Starting with Raw where I'll find my opponent for No Mercy next Monday.

"Lastly, I've been looking back at my career here on Smackdown and I notice all of you love "Glorious" Rahzel. But you don't love me nor my skills in the ring. But you love my theme song.

"Well I don't care nor love you all. So the Glorious Rahzel is dead! The Big Bad Wolf is back in a big damn way. I'm going to rip all everyone apart. Raw, Smackdown, it doesn't matter who you are. If these ungrateful people like you, I'm going to beat you down.

"...and these people have to blame for their precious heroes falling to me."

Rahzel drops the mic as he gets out of the ring. Shane was on the titantron.

Shane: Hello Rahzel. I gotta say I didn't believe you could beat AJ Styles. But you definitely prove me wrong. As far as insulting your fellow colleagues, wish you could consult with Daniel and I before you just go to Raw and talk to Mr. Angle about defending the Intercontinental Championship on a Raw exclusive PPV.

But I have faith in you. I know there are some superstars here that want the Intercontinental Championship. So we're going to have a tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship. That's if you win at No Mercy.

It will include Baron Corbin, Cesaro, and more, including this man.

The lights went out as a familiar piano keys played. The spotlight shine on a man wearing a red robe with black and gold outline on it. The stand turned to reveal him.

Tom: Welcome to Smackdown Live, Bobby Roode. The former NXT Champion who lost it to Drew McIntyre this past Saturday at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III.

JBL: The competition just got bigger as Bobby Roode has arrive to Smackdown.

Saxton: Be careful what you wish for, Rahzel. You might get it.


	25. Chapter 25

Raw

4 weeks till No Mercy

JoJo: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Cole: Do not adjust your television. This is Smackdown Live superstar, Rahzel here on Raw. He issue a challenge to Raw GM, Kurt Angle and the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royale will start soon.

Graves: Rahzel said he was bored with Smackdown and came to Raw for a challenge. There's penalty of superstars that want to make a name for themselves and defeating The Big Bad Wolf and taking the Intercontinental Championship from him and Smackdown, well challenge accepted.

Cole: Well, he hasn't received a welcome tho. Take a look what The United States Champion, The Miz said on Twitter.

"@realkurtangle thinks he can bring @WWEBigBadWolf to MY show! No! I'm the reason #Raw is better than #SDLive and my #ustitle is better than the #ictitle #justiceformiz" - @mikethemiz

"Tonight is the night, ladies and gentlemen. You all and including myself will find out who will face me at No Mercy in the upcoming weeks for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Think on who can win tonight's Battle Royale: The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. The Kingslayer, Seth Rollins. The man who has kids, Heath Slater. Titus Brand very own, Titus O'Neal and Apollo Crews.

"Even a former friend, Brick.

"This isn't just an opportunity to represent Raw and take this Championship have the "A list show" a total of five championships. This is a chance to face the one who defeated John Cena and AJ Styles in a span of six months.

"But it seems like I gain another enemy. The United States Champion and the man who resurrected the Intercontinental Championship last year, The Miz. So instead on replying to his tweet, I'm do my business in the ring, so Miz get out here.

The Miz came out with The Miztourage and Maryse. Miz had a look of distaste and anger on his face as his crew entered the ring.

"Miz, I called for just you. Not the Miz's fan-"

Miz: Shut up! Who the hell do you think you are to come on MY show and issue a challenge for a championship I made famous. You don't come on MY show, step in MY ring and call me out.

You think just because you beat AJ Styles at Summerslam you can waltz on Raw like you're something. You're nothing, kid.

Ever since I lost the Intercontinental title, it's value like Smackdown Live has vanish because I'm on the better show with the better title. You're just a wannabe and you can't top me.

The crowd clapped along, siding with The Miz. Rahzel applaud The A Lister on his comments.

"Miz, that was touching. You should win an Academy Award. But I'm about to destroy you.

"Yeah, I'm hyped after beating AJ Styles. You would be too if you beat him. But you can't because you haven't. I wrestle in a sold out crowd while you wrestle in a empty arena.

"You're right, you add value to titles. So why are you just the Intercontinental or United States Champion? You should be WWE Champion or the Universal Champion.

"It's because you bitch about being treated unfairly. You're correct, John Cena and Roman Reigns don't deserve the spots they're on. But you of all people shouldn't be talking.

"I'm gonna take a line from Cena, I'm here because you can't do YOUR job. It's disrespectful that you hold the United States Champion while there are superstars back there who deserve that title than you.

"You said that you been in this business for 12 years and you want your respect. Don't you know respect is earned in this ring. Everytime you're in a match and losing, you either have your goons or your wife save your ass everytime.

"Let me remind you why you're US champ. It's because if Brick didn't have to on leave, your bitch ass wouldn't be champion because he's something you're not. You beat him thanks to Bo and Curtis at Summerslam. A fighter.

"I carry this Championship with pride, wanting a another challenge, defeating men like Cena, Styles, Corbin, Owens. You're on a show with Finn Bálor, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and you defeated them?

"I trying to get them higher ups to see that I'm the guy! I ask myself what do I have to do to make them see. I will kick ass on Smackdown and kick ass on Raw. But I'm a fighter. Either I kick ass or get my ass kicked. No matter what, I'm back up on my feet.

"You couldn't get them to look at you when you were WWE Champion, even when you main event WrestleMania. You were just a placeholder and afterthought.

"You complain about Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon going against you, so you went to Raw and complain about Kurt Angle going against you. So I'll tell you what you told Bryan last year and quit!

"Go make some movies and be a B movie actor since you don't like what we do here. But I can tell you this, Mike. You wouldn't last a second in the independents.

"So I'm tired of yapping my mouth. I want to fight. So either it's you, Curtis, Bo, 2 on 1, 3 on 1, hell add Maryse into this, make it 4 against 1, I don't care! Let's fight!"

Rahzel put down his Intercontinental title and his suit jacket, staring down Miz. The Must-See Superstar hand his wife his US title while Axel and Dallas begin to surround The Big Bad Wolf.

In time, Kurt Angle came out to stop the impending chaos.

Angle: I don't know how they do things on Smackdown Live, but here on Raw, we will not cause a fight here. Rahzel, you're here to find out your opponent for No Mercy tonight. Miz, you have an US Championship match later tonight against Jeff Hardy.

But here's we'll have next week. Miz, if you retain your United States Championship, your Miztourage will face against Rahzel next week. If you'll get a Intercontinental Championship match before No Mercy.

But if Rahzel wins, he'll get a United States Championship match before No Mercy. Oh it's true. It's damn true!

Cole: Miz has more problems on his hands now.

Graves: He has to deal with Jeff Hardy tonight. If his Miztourage loses next week, The Big Bad Wolf will be in The A-Lister's hair. It's not fair.

Booker: Better hope Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel can beat Rahzel. I know its 2 on 1. But the odds can always change.

-RZ-

JoJo: Here's your winner: Brick!

Cole: It's going to be a RowdyRuff Boyz reunion. Brick vs Rahzel for the Intercontinental Championship at No Mercy.

Graves: That's if Miz beats him first.


	26. Chapter 26

Raw

3 weeks till No Mercy

I walked backstage, getting ready for my handicap match against The Miztourage. I stopped as Brick stared at me.

Brick: Look who it is? Mr. High and Mighty. It'll be a shame Miz takes your title before I do. He'll be doing you a favor.

"Really? Doing me a favor? You think I'm scared of you, Brick. Pitiful. I created you and you know it. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the WWE. I made you and I don't get the thanks I deserve.

"No worries though. At No Mercy, I'm going to make you scream "thank you" before I beat you. I even did you a favor and sent tickets to your family.

"So your wife and kids can see how much a failure you are."

Brick: At No Mercy, you're going to beg for mercy and I'm going to continue beating you to a pulp!

"I created you. I created The RowdyRuff Boyz. I'm going to destroy what I created. You're just the finishing piece. You'll be lucky to join Raij."

-RZ-

Handicap Match

Rahzel (IC) vs Bo Dallas Curtis Axel

Curtis and Bo continue beating Rahzel down on the turnbuckle. The ref pull Axel off Zell, telling him to go to the corner.

Miz was enjoying the match on commentary, cheering his team on. But while the ref was distracted, Zell low blow Bo, getting a moment to breathe.

Miz: Ref, what are you doing!? Pay attention to the action!

Bo rolled to his corner and Axel tag himself in. Curtis ran towards The Big Bad Wolf and was caught in his arm into a Belly to Belly Suplex. Axel got up and was caught in another Belly to Belly Suplex.

Bo went in for the attack, going for a clothesline. Rahzel dodge it and perform a German Suplex on the former NXT Champion. He grabbed Axel and Dallas in Double Suplex formation and did the move.

Miz ran to the ring and up the apron. Rahzel grabbed Bo up and push him towards The Miz, knocking him off the ring.

Curtis turn Zell around, but was grabbed and hit with The Northern Lights Suplex. But to Axel, it's his father's finisher, The Perfect Plex.

1, 2, 3

JoJo: Here's your winner: Rahzel!

Cole: Rahzel now has a United States Championship title match.

Graves: That doesn't matter, Cole. The A-Lister is down. Someone check on him!

Booker: Gotta hand it to Rahzel. He took a beating and won.

Graves: No thanks to that low blow. Plus he stole The Perfect Plex from Axel's own father, Mr. Perfect!

Booker: It's a suplex. He's a suplexing machine.

Backstage

I was walking through the back, celebrating my win. I saw a familiar face and decide go up to.

"Well look who it is? Mr. Illegitimate Son, Jason Jordan."

Jason turn towards me as I face him. I always like Jason since our NXT days. He reminds me of Shelton Benjamin while Chad remind me of Charlie Haas. But Jordan wanted to be his own star.

"How's the life of being Kurt Angle's son? It's not the way you thought it was going to be? You thought since you were announced as his son, you would be on top of Raw, maybe United States or Universal Champion.

"But that's not how it works. You show everyone what you can do in that ring. Just like you did tonight against John Cena. So I got a challenge for you.

"Next week on Raw, I want a match against you for the Intercontinental Championship. But we're going to have a Submission Match. Let's see if you got what it takes to step into your old man's shoes."

Jason: You're just an annoying little fly, aren't you? You're right. I do want to be at the top. But I'm going to do it the right way and strive to be the best, just like my father.

I accept your championship challenge. Don't be crying when I make you tap out.

"There's no shame in that. But there will be shame when you come back here and see the look of an disappointing father when I beat you."


	27. Chapter 27

Raw

2 Weeks till No Mercy

Corey Graves was in the ring with Rahzel and Brick.

Graves: Gentlemen, in 2 weeks time. You two will go one on one for the prestigious Intercontinental Championship. That's if Rahzel retains the Championship tonight against Jason Jordan.

But we know that this isn't about the Intercontinental Championship. This is very personal. I remember you two along with Raij formed a bond, a friendship in NXT. That bond transforms in The RowdyRuff Boyz.

Last year, all three of you came up. Brick and Raij went to Raw. Rahzel went Smackdown Live. Brick, you and Raij defeated The New Day to stop them from breaking the consecutive days as Tag Team Champions and become the new Raw Tag Team Champs.

Rahzel, you and Brick won your respective matches and championships at WrestleMania this year with the exception of Raij. How did you feel when you two took this picture together.

Graves uncover a picture of Rahzel and Brick with Raij in between as they held their championship titles.

"To be honest, I felt proud. It was our dream to participate, let alone at The Grandest Stage of All, WrestleMania. I told both of them that we made it. This picture shows that Brick and I held up to our bargain while Raij couldn't do the same."

Brick: There you go again. I'll agree with him. I was proud that all of us were at WrestleMania. I was proud that we were together and we did great.

Graves: Brick, I know I'm bringing up bad memories. But lets go back a couple of months ago when Rahzel's true colors were shown.

On the titantron, it was the footage on Smackdown Live when Rahzel low blow Raij, attack him and punished the injured leg.

Graves: You watch on that unfaithful day, Raij's birthday. How did you feel seeing Raij beat up by his own best friend?

Brick: Sick to my stomach. The fact that that man right there beating down a defenseless and injured man shows to the world how gutless you are, Rahzel.

"Gutless? I was getting rid of deadweight. Tell me you wasn't relieved that Raij was drafted to Smackdown. I can tell you that you're lying. You knew he was a lost cause from the start."

Brick: That deadweight helped your ass get your first title at NXT. That deadweight and I saved your ass from getting mauled by Braun Strowman and help create a moment in Raw history, jumping off the steel cage. As well as helping you do it again during your best of 5 series against Cesaro. Without Raij and I, you would be nothing.

"Okay, Brick. You got a point. You said I would be nothing without both of you. Ask yourself who got your dumbass to the WWE? Ask who got you to the Performance Center? News flash, it was me, Brick. I brought to my world and I can take you out."

Brick: The only thing you're going to take is a beating so bad at No Mercy, you gonna wish you never met me.

"Trust me Brick, I regret meeting you. At No Mercy, I'm going to kill what I created. I'm going get rid of The RowdyRuff Boyz. I'm going to get rid of you. It's funny, Brick. The day of No Mercy is your daughter's birthday. I got the perfect present for her."

Brick got up, ready to destroy Rahzel for mentioning his daughter. Zell stood up and got in his face. The Big Bad Wolf smiled as he left the ring.

Backstage

Jason Jordan was preparing for the Submission Match against Rahzel in the locker room. His father, the GM of Raw, Kurt Angle walked in.

Angle: Hey Jason. I know you been working hard ever since you been here on Raw. Battling with The Miz, Finn Bálor, John Cena, and Roman Reigns. I want you to know that win or lose, I'm very proud of you.

Jordan: Thanks dad. I won't let you down.

Angle: Just remember: aim for the leg.

Jason nod his head and hug his dad.

\--

Cole: Tonight, Rahzel will put the Intercontinental Championship on the line against Jason Jordan in a Submission Match.

Graves: Only one way to win and it's to either make them tap out or incapacitate them in a submission move, causing them to pass out.

Booker: The tale of tape is crazy for these up and coming superstars.

Rahzel

-250 lbs

-Charlotte, NC

-Graduated from Full Sail University while in NXT

-NXT Tag Team Champion (w/ Raij)

-Debut on Smackdown

-Won the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania 33

-Defeated John Cena and AJ Styles

-Submission Finisher: Wolf's Fang

Jason Jordan

-245 lbs

-Chicago, IL

-All-American Amateur Wrestler at Indiana University

-NXT Tag Team Champion Smackdown Tag Team Champion (w/ Chad Gable)

-Kurt Angle's Illegitimate Son

Intercontinental Championship

Submission Match

Rahzel (C) vs Jason Jordan

Rahzel had Jason on the top turnbuckle for a Superplex. He suplex him down to the mat, hurting Jordan's back.

Jason took his father's advice and worked on Rahzel's left leg. The Big Bad Wolf worked on Jordan's back, doing backstabber, back backers, etc.

Rahzel stood on his right leg, limping on his left leg. He waited for the amateur wrestler to get up for his finisher. The Big Bad Wolf had him upside down, ready to roll him down.

Jason reverse the move and performed his father's finisher, The Angle Slam. Dropping the straps, Jordan went on and did The Ankle Lock.

Cole: Rahzel is in the middle of the ring! Right where Jason wants him at!

Rahzel scream in pain as he crawl to the ropes. Jason pull him away from the ropes and back to the center. The Big Bad Wolf was in pain and wanted to tap. But he couldn't if he wanted to stay as IC Champion.

Zell start to crawl again and made it to the ropes. Jordan was forced to break thr hold.

Booker: Rahzel had it on his face. He wantrd to give up. But he was resilient and crawled to the ropes. Great to see that in a champion.

Jason went over to Rahzel, but was caught in a Uranage Back Breaker combination. Zell hit Angle's son on the injured left leg.

Taking control of the match, Rahzel put him in the Clover Leaf. Jordan crawled to the ropes, but was pulled to the center of the ring.

Jordan would try again, Rahzel pulled him back. Zell bend Jason's back, adding more pain to the submission hold. The former amateur wrestler had no choice but to tap out.

JoJo: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Cole: Great match from these two superstars!

Graves: Jason Jordan, give him credit, he tried everything he can to make Rahzel submit. But The Big Bad Wolf dished out more punishment to Jordan's back.


	28. Chapter 28

Raw

6 Days till No Mercy

Rahzel walked into the building. Charly came by for an interview.

Caruso: Rahzel, we are 6 days away from your title defense against your former best friend, Brick. What have you done to prepare for this battle?

"In this business, there are no best friends, ask Shawn Michaels and Marty Jeanetty or ask Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. In this business, there are no brothers, ask The Shield. In this business, there are no family, ask Raij and Brick.

"There is one or two superstars who are better than their partners. Brick and I are better than our former partner, Raij. But if he doesn't want to be by my side, he's going to learn that when you're against me, there's a price to pay.

"Brick knows me. He knows what I'm capable of when it comes to this championship. We knew one day we would've fought each other. Just not this soon.

"Like I said last week, this sunday would be his daughter's 15th birthday. Her quinceanera. I've talked to her and she told me her birthday wish. Let's say he's not going to fulfill her wish. He's going to be like Kurt Angle, a disappointing father."

Rahzel was getting ready to walk off till pulled back and thrown to a wall. Brick start hitting his opponent with a barrage of attacks.

Brick: Who the hell do you think you are talking to my daughter?

Brick toss him across the hall to a another wall. Rahzel screamed in pain as he tried to fight back, but Brick tossing him across the hallway.

Brick: You were my brother, Rahzel. Let me demonstrate what happens to those who means nothing to me.

Brick drag The Big Bad Wolf on the floor and out of the hallway.

Cole: Oh my, guys. I think they're coming out here!

Graves: We need help!

Brick came out to the stage with Zell's leg, dragging him along. Scottie and a few refs tried to stop the Monstro from Mexico, but they couldn't stop him.

Thrown between the middle and top rope, Rahzel tried to crawl away. But Brick got him up in Powerbomb position, picking him up and slamming him down. He did it a couple of times, giving Rahzel a taste of his own medicine.

Graves: Enough is enough, Brick. At this rate, Rahzel might not make it to No Mercy.

After the tenth Powerbomb, Brick stood over the body of his former best friend, referees telling him to out of the ring while Scottie checked on his brother.

Cole: Rahzel did made personal, talking about a man's family. But ten powerbombs were just overkill.

Booker: I know what friendship in the business is like for many years. The match at No Mercy is going to be physical. The hatred that Brick and Rahzel have, I don't think the Staples Center can handle whats in store.

Graves: Thats if Rahzel makes it there.

Trainer's room

Later in the night

Charly stood by the trainer's room as Rahzel exit out slowly due to the pain in his back. He growled as he saw the interviewer.

Caruso: Rahzel, what are the chances in your current state to retain the Intercontinental Championship this Sunday?

"Hahahahaha. The real question is what are the chances Brick is left breathing after I'm finished with him? Do you know the answer, Charly. I'll tell you. 100%. Hahaha.

"I'll have no mercy. I have no mercy on his soul"

Rahzel walked off, leaving Charly by herself.

Smackdown Live

5 days till No Mercy

2 weeks till Hell in a Cell

Goodnight: Isn't this crazy man. Hype Bros get to fight The Usos. Gable and Benjamin get time, but not us.

Dekker: We're undefeated and should be facing New Day for the Tag Team Championship!

Goodnight: Their rivalry reminds me of something from last year.

Dekker: Boss did say the revolution will start. All will fear us.

Goodnight: Hahaha. We're going to get what we deserve. Respect.

Later on

Sami Zayn finish winning his match against Aiden English. Renee Young went in the ring for an interview.

Young: Sami, congrats on the win. Lately, you been on a great tear. Last week winning the #1 Contenders tournament for the Intercontinental Championship. But who do you think you're going to face after No Mercy.

Sami begin to speak, but was interrupted by Rahzel's theme.

Tom: Corey, after what happened last night, Rahzel should be resting for his match against Brick this Sunday at No Mercy.

Graves: I agree, Tom. But if the sore champ is here to face with his next opponent, thats if he wins this Sunday.

"Thank you, Renee. I'll take it from here. Sami Zayn, ladies and gentlemen. Sami, congrats on being the next contender for the Intercontinental Championship. More than that, congrats on being...my next victim.

"There's no doubt about it, Sami, I don't like you and you don't like me. Ever since at NXT, I despire you for being the NXT Champion, for being better than me and moving up. But nowadays, I don't despire you. I feel bad for you.

"Ever since you moved up from NXT, what have you really done here? Both Raw and Smackdown, you've loss matches. People call you an underdog. But all I see is a loser. If I beat you for this prestigious championship, it would mean nothing but another win. Thats how much you mean here.

"What happened to the Sami Zayn that stood for something, the man who put his career on the line if he didn't win the NXT Championship and won it. Where's the Sami that wanted to rip Kevin Owens apart after he was betrayed again.

"I think there's your problem, Sami. No matter what you do, you can never one up Kevin. He demolished you to win the NXT Championship, defeated John Cena on his first PPV match, become Intercontinental, United States, and even had Triple H's attention to crown him Universal Champion.

"If I was you, I would give up, walk away with whatever dignity you have left. Hell, hide behind a mask. Because after I'm done with you, what is really left for you."

Sami: [Laughs] Wow Rahzel. Thank you for telling everyone my life in the WWE. You know, I would look sad and pathetic after hearing your hateful statesments. But I'm not.

Rahzel, between you and me, you can't stand toe to toe with me and my accomplishments here or around the world. Yeah, I haven't had much luck as of lately. But when it comes to you and I, I've beaten you three of our last meetings.

You deserve to be called The Big Bad Wolf because all you do is huff and puff and blow out your ass. If you're done talking, we'll see if I'm nothing when you and I fight for the championship! Right here, right now!

The crowd cheered as they wanted the match to go down right then and there. Rahzel laughs at the challenge.

"Aww. I would, but it's gonna have to wait till next week. After I finish with Brick this Sunday at No Mercy, I'll deal with you next Tuesday. Deal?

Rahzel put his hand for The Underdog to shake in agreement. A smile creeped on the Big Bad Wolf's face.

"Didn't your parents tell you never to make deals with the devil. I'm going to beat you next week and I'm going to do what Kevin Owens couldn't do. If you lose next week, I will be the superstar that puts an end to your career."

Rahzel walked out of the ring as Sami had a look of no emotion.

Tom: Next week, Rahzel may end Sami Zayn's career.

Graves: Zooming past to next Tuesday. But theres one stop for Rahzel and that's No Mercy.


	29. Chapter 29

No Mercy

Intercontinental Championship

Rahzel (C) vs Brick

Cole: Welcome to No Mercy! Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and WWE Hall of Famer, Booker T. What a night we got for you tonight. Kicking things with the Intercontinental Championship match between Smackdown's Rahzel, the champ against Raw's Brick.

Booker: Two former friends going at it, not only for the Intercontinental Championship. But also the destruction of an bond and friendship.

Graves: An three year friendship ending three months ago when Rahzel attack an defenseless Raij.

Jojo: This match is for one fall (ONE FALL) and it's for the Intercontinental Championship!

First the challenger: From Tijuana, Mexico, weighting in at 300 lbs, Brick

Now, the champion: From Charlotte, NC, weighting in at 290 lbs. He is the Intercontinental Champion. Rahzel!

Rahzel and Brick starred at each other as the ref raised the Intercontinental Championship high. Zell turn his attention to the wife and daughters of Brick, get The Monstro of Mexico ready to pounce on him.

The ref start the match and Brick ran over to The Big Bad Wolf, only to miss the attack. Rahzel took the advantage and attack the right leg.

Cole: Brick let Rahzel get to his head and is paying for it as the champ has picked a limb to attack.

Graves: Good thinking on The Big Bad Wolf.

Rahzel continue on his onslaught of attacks on Brick's right leg till he rolled out of the ring. The referee stop Rahzel from following after Brick as he rest. Zell raised his hands, talking to the ref. But he sneaked out of the ring, ran up on his former friend who rested on the apron and kicked the injured leg.

Rahzel grab and roll Brick back in the ring. The Big Bad Wolf stood over The Monstro. Brick use Zell to get up, grabbing his leg and thigh. But Zell kicked him the gut. He continue to stromp on the right leg, staring at Brick's family.

Cole: Brick is in trouble already, Rahzel controlling the match and implying pain to the right leg.

Booker: Kinda reminiscent of how he did Raij, guys. Rahzel wants to be known of who brought Raij and Brick here and who is the alpha in the group.

Graves: No remorse from the Intercontinental Champion if he wants to stay as champ.

-RZ-

Rahzel had control of the match from the beginning, punishing the right leg of Brick. But it was beginning to change as Brick had Rahzel up on his arms and toss him across the ring.

The Monstro of Mexico hopped to the other side and picked his opponent up again and toss him back to the other side.

Cole: The strength of Brick!

Graves: He's not known as The Monstro cause of his size. He's loves to toss people.

Brick was gaining control, till Zell kick his bad leg, stunning him. In position to hit the DDT, Rahzel couldn't drive him down to the mat.

The Big Bad Wolf was lifted in the air. Brick toss Zell up and spinebuster him to the mat. Not letting his former breathe, he got Rahzel in position, left him up and slam him down for the powerbomb. He pinned the champ.

1, 2-

Rahzel kicked at the last second, the crowd letting out a gasp as it was a close call. Brick limped over to the ropes and look towards his daughter, looking for an idea to put Rahzel down.

His daughter roll her arm around. An idea pop in Brick's head and he drag Rahzel's carcass near the turnbuckle. He went to climb to the top rope, wincing from using his right leg.

Looking to do the 450 Splash, Rahzel kip up and superkick the right leg. Brick fell over on the turnbuckle and Zell climb up and superplex him to the ring. Zell continue the attack, roll Brick back in suplex position and suplex him again.

The Big Bad Wolf wanted to end it in the most embarrassing way and put Brick's right leg on neck and squat do on his former friend's neck.

Brick would crawl to the ropes, only to be pulled away. Looking at his daughter cheering me on, he couldn't take it anymore. He failed his daughter's wish.

"What you going to do? You going to fail your family or you going lose your leg? Which you going to do?" Rahzel said, teasing Brick.

With the pain increasing every second, The Monstro of Mexico tapped out.

Jojo: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Cole: Brick gave it his all. But Rahzel took advantage of hurting the right leg and made him tap out.

Graves: Rahzel made sure that he show Brick no mercy and in front of his family.

Rahzel pulled Brick out of the ring and drag him to his family. He went to grab a mic and a steel chair. The Big Bad Wolf cleared his throat as he began to sing.

Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday...to you

Zell stared at the birthday girl who looked scared. Next he start to hit Brick with the chair, striking his back. With every hit, the daughter start to cry, begging Rahzel to stop. But Zell went on, finishing the attack at 15. The age of Brick's daughter.

Cole: That was uncalled for. Rahzel made his point. He didn't have to do that.

Graves: It was uncalled for. But Rahzel knows no boundaries to punishing his opponents, especially his former friends. But no matter what, I get to call the Title vs Career match this Tuesday on Smackdown Live.

-RZ-

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Hell in a Cell

Renee: Ladies and gentlemen, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel. Rahzel, tonight you put your title on the line as well as Sami Zayn's career. History has pointed out that you never beaten Sami. What brings your confidence of winning this match?

"Renee, when I was in NXT, all I heard was Sami this, Sami that, Sami is the best, Sami is going to go far. That drive me insane, it motivate me to be better than Sami Zayn. But now nobody is talking about him, are they? No because I'm the most talked about champion here on Smackdown.

"Who know that a guy like me is better than Sami Zayn. I was suppose amount to nothing while Sami becomes WWE Champion. Here's the thing: Don't believe the hype.

"Tonight I'm going to end Zayn's pathetic career. It's best for Smackdown. It's best for business. And it's best for me."

Intercontinental Championship

Title vs Career

Rahzel (C) vs Sami Zayn

Later on

Two superstars. Tired. Exhausted. One battling to save his career. One battling to end it and retain his championship.

Rahzel and Sami lean on each other's shoulder, trying not to fall down. The two start punching each other slowly and weak, but start to punch faster.

Sami whip Zell to the ropes and went for a clothesline, but was dodged. The Big Bad Wolf bounced off the ropes and hit a wicked clothesline.

Rahzel rolled out of the ring, grab a steel chair and slide it in the ring. The ref stop him from using the weapon and getting disqualifying. Zell drops the chair and kicks it to the turnbuckle.

As the referee was distracted, Rahzel went to the opposite turnbuckle and took the top pad off it, exposing it.

Signaling for the end, Rahzel smile as his plan was about to set off. Grabbing on to Sami's head, Zell went do a backflip, stepping on turnbuckle.

But The Underdog push him off and Rahzel fell on the exposed turnbuckle. Sami went off to the opposite side and ran off towards the stunned Rahzel for The Helluva Kick.

Tom: The Helluva Kick! The pin!

Graves: Not this way!

1, 2, 3

Tom: We have a new champion!

Greg: Here's your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion: Sami Zayn!

Tom: Sami Zayn has saved his career, but adds the Intercontinental Championship to his accomplishments.

Graves: Did you not see what he done to Rahzel!? Sami cheated to save his career! The Underdog from The Underground shoved Rahzel to the exposed turnbuckle to win. For someone who bragged about being The Big Bad Wolf, to cheat his way to the title is a stain in his career!

Sami celebrated with the Intercontinental Championship while Rahzel stared at the lights in the arena's ceiling. He couldn't believe it. 189 days as Intercontinental Champion was over. Shattered was his pride and his mind.

-RZ-

Smackdown Live

5 days till Hell in a Cell

Dasha was giving an interview to Ms. Money in the Bank, Carmella while her dog, James Ellsworth stood by with his leash on and the briefcase in hand.

As he wanted for the interview to conclude, he was snatched and attacked. He tried to make noise to alert someone, but he couldn't.

The Trash Talking Princess finish her interview and saw James Ellsworth laid out.

Carmella: James, get up! I didn't tell to play dead, now get up! Jam-

Carmella saw a deranged, crazed look of the attacker, backing away as the person left.

-RZ-

Sin Cara, Mike Kanellis, Tye Dillinger, Aiden English. Those felt a wrath like no one has seen. Daniel Bryan told Shane that he'll take care of the issue so the commissioner can worry about Kevin Owens.

In the ring, The Usos and The Smackdown Tag Team Champions, The New Day were preparing for their Hell in a Cell match this Sunday.

But a man walked on the stage, slowly walking towards the ring.

Tom: Oh my. It's Rahzel.

Graves: He looks like he hasn't got a week's sleep. Probably from losing his title to Sami Zayn.

Saxton: You still om to that, Corey?

Graves: Shut up, Saxton.

Rahzel got in between Jimmy and Jay and in front of Xavier. With no hesitation, he punched him. Big E and Kofi went defend their friend, but The Usos joined in attacking the two.

Rahzel clothesline Woods out of the ring. He rolled out, picked Xavier up and threw to the turnbuckle pole.

Big E was out of the ring while The Usos double team on Kofi. Grabbing the steel steps, Zell waited for the big man to get up and hit him over the announcer's table, rolling into Tom and Bryon.

After the double superkicks at Kofi, Rahzel went in the ring and celebrated with the brothers. But he didn't handshake, high five or smile at them.

Rahzel headbutts Jimmy, Jay with a look of shock on his face. He punch Zell, but wasn't effective as he was punch to the ropes and clotheslined out of the ring.

Rahzel turn his attention to Jimmy, who was still effected by headbutt. The Big Bad Wolf Germen Suplex the Uso five times before tossing him onto his brother outside of the ring.

Tom: Rahzel just attacked and dispose The Usos, Big E and Xavier Woods.

Graves: And you can blame that on Sami Zayn!

"Sami Zayn. Get your ass out here now!"

Rahzel waited with the little patience he had for the new Intercontinental Champion. But Daniel Bryan came out, a stern look on his face.

Daniel: Rahzel, I was hoping to see tonight to tell you that you will have your Intercontinental Championship rematch against Sami Zayn this Sunday at Hell in a Cell on The WWE Network.

But after what you've done to your fellow superstars was uncalled for and unprofessional. You're not in your right mind and after the unprovoked attacks, You're hereby suspended. Security guards, please escort Rahzel out of the building.

Security walked towards the ring. The Big Bad Wolf, surrounded by the guards, walked to the stage where Bryan was watching. But he left a warning to the GM.

"A storm is coming. You nor Shane can't stop me. You can't stop us. What happens to them is on your heads."

Rahzel leaves with the security, but Daniel looked confused by the threat he received. What was he talking about and who was us?


	30. Chapter 30

WWE Survivor Series

 **Cole** : What a Survivor Series it has been, ladies and gentlemen. Raw's Michael Cole and Booker T with Smackdown's Byron Saxton and Corey Graves. We still have the Men's traditional Survivor Series match. The vacant Universal Championship match between Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar and the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship.

 **Booker** : But the major difference about Survivor Series match, 5 Raw superstars, Smackdown has 4 superstars in the march.

 **Saxton** : That's one of two problems Smackdown has right now. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn wants to cost Smackdown the win.

 **Graves** : But let's not forget about Raw. A power struggle between Kurt Angle, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H.

 **Raw vs Smackdown Traditional Survivor Series Match**

 **Team Raw** : Capt-GM Kurt Angle/Triple H/Braun Strowman/Finn Bálor/Jason Jordan

 **Team Smackdown** : Capt-Commiss Shane McMahon/Bobby Roode/Tye Dillinger/Chad Gable/???

2 Weeks Before Survivor Series

I was at home, beyond pissed. I was suspend which was fine. I thought I wasn't able to wrestle for the rest of October, right? Wrong!

Here it was, second week in November and I wasn't getting any action. Well in the ring, wink wink. I was angry about Sami Zayn still Intercontinental Champion after his action at Hell in a Cell during McMahon/Owens match.

But the #underseige on Raw happened and I wasn't there was the boiling point. Lifting weights, Sinzu walks in with my cell phone.

 **Sinzu** : You got a phone call.

I check it out to see Daniel was calling me. He was taken out by Kane when he was on Raw.

"What do you want?"

We talked about business and what he wanted me to do. I wasn't going to do anything without something benifiting for me.

But he knew what I wanted and I said one more thing to go along with our decision. Daniel didn't want to, but he did agree. After we finish, Sinzu looked at me with a curious look.

 **Sinzu** : Duty calls?

"Maybe..."

During the match

[Raw: 4 remain, SD: 3 remain]

 **Cole** : Tye Dillinger drop kicks Triple H, giving him some to breath. Going to the corner to tag in Shane.

 **Saxton** : Come on Tye!

 **Cole** : Dillinger is a leap away. Wait a minute!

Tye leaped over to tag Shane in, but he was pulled off the apron by Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens.

 **Saxton** : Dammit you two! Why can't you two go away?! Could've done this on a different night.

 **Graves** : You know that these two would cost Smackdown the match because they believe Shane is the cause of the problems around them. We seen this coming.

Kevin and Sami continue on beating up the Smackdown Commissioner. But that stop when...

 **Cole** : Wait a minute!

 **Saxton** : Is that?

 **Booker** : Oh yes it is!

Rahzel turn Owens around and punched him to the ground. Sami stared at the man he beat to be come Intercontinental Championship from. Sami grab Kevin up and ran off.

 **Cole** : Rahzel is back! He was suspended in October and he's here.

 **Graves** : Is this who Daniel Bryan get as the final member for Team Smackdown?

Zell brought Shane to the apron. Tye crawling towards the corner, tag in Shane. The Commissioner went in the ring to go after Kurt Angle. But was dragged back.

 **Graves** : Wait what?!

Zell had Shane im formation for his finisher and hit The Crimson Moon (Test's Test Driver).

 **Saxton** : What the hell!?

Rahzel dragged to the middle of the ring. Kurt went for the pin

1, 2, 3

 **JoJo** : Shane McMahon has been eliminated

[Raw: 4 remain, SD: 2 remain]

 **Cole** : Rahzel has screwed Smackdown a big win as Commissioner Shane McMahon is out of the match.

Rahzel tear off his black and red Smackdown shirt, revealing a Raw shirt.

 **Cole** : Oh my!

 **Graves** : He didn't just screw Smackdown. The Big Bad Wolf has betrayed Smackdown.

Rahzel held out his hand to Kurt, helping him up on his feet. Zell turn to Team Raw, throwing up the thumbs up. Bobby Roode went into the ring to fight. That until...

 **Booker** : Wait what!?

 **Saxton** and **Graves** : What!?

Rahzel low blow Angle and push him towards Roode who hit The Glorious DDT and pin.

1, 2, 3

 **JoJo** : Kurt Angle has been eliminated.

Rahzel chest bump Bobby and high five Tye.

 **Cole** : I'm confused? Is Rahzel with Smackdown or Raw?

Backstage

Before the match

 **Daniel** : Rahzel is going to screw over Shane, joining Raw. When Kurt is inside, he'll screw him over and join back with Smackdown.

 **Roode** : That's confusing and crazy.

 **Tye** : But it might just work.

Later on

[Raw: 3 remain, SD: Rahzel]

Rahzel was the only one left representing Smackdown while Raw had Braun Strowman, Finn Bálor and Triple H.

Speaking of The Game, he hit The Predigee on Zell, going for the pin.

1, 2-

But HHH was pulled away by Braun.

 **HHH** : The hell you doing?! We had the match!

 **Braun** : I don't like you!

The Monster among Men picked up HHH and hit two Running Powerslams. He drag Rahzel on top of HHH for the pin.

1, 2, 3

JoJo: Triple H has been eliminated

[Raw: 2 remain, SD: Rahzel]

Rahzel used Braun to help him up. But once he was up and looked into the eyes of The Monster, Zell fell over and crawling over to the other side.

After seconds of staring at The Big Bad Wolf, Braun got out of the ring and walked off, passing Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon in the middle trying to tend to her husband.

 **JoJo** : Braun Strowman has been eliminated

[Raw: Bálor, SD: Rahzel]

Moments after

Finn and Zell were tired. The Bálor Club owner hit Rahzel with The Coup de Grâce, but Zell rolled out of the ring.

Finn got The Big Bad Wolf in position for 1916. But when he rose Zell up, it was reversed and was turn into The Crimson Moon. Rahzel pinned Bálor.

1, 2, 3

 **JoJo** : Finn Bálor has been eliminated! Here's your winners: Rahzel and Team Smackdown!

 **Cole** : Smackdown Live has won Survivor Series in what was a great match!

 **Graves** : From taking out Strowman to Rahzel returning, I gotta give props to the blue brand for beating Raw and proving that they're not The B Show.

Rahzel waved at Stephanie and Triple H outside the ring as he walked to the back. He was back and he was pissed.


	31. Chapter 31

Smackdown Live

4 Weeks til Clash of Champions

All the Smackdown superstars surround the ring while Shane and Daniel were inside the ring.

 **Shane** : At Survivor Series, Smackdown proved that we're The show to watch. Thanks to all of the superstars who represented The Blue Brand and helped out in our victory. Even Sami Zayn...

 **Daniel** : Not only did the superstars of Smackdown help in our victory. But even help from a certain superstar who I personally asked to help us. Ladies and Gentlemen, the sole survivor of the men's Survivor Series match, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

Rahzel walked out, but not alone. Jasper Goodnight and Dekker walked out with him to the ring. Zell was slow to walk as he wore a back brace. Goodnight and Dekker help him into the ring.

"Don't mind me, I hurt my back this past Sunday. The doctor asked what happened and I told him."

Rahzel took off the brace and threw it down on the mat.

"Once again, I put Smackdown Live on my damn back! First and foremost, I want to thank Daniel Bryan who called me while I was on suspension for almost two months and asked if I want to join Team Smackdown. I was like sure I'll join but I want a couple of things before I agree.

"But I got to get something off my chest and it has to deal with you, Shane. I believe you go by the saying "If its not broken, don't fix it." After falling off cells, titantrons, helicopters, you learn to stop, right? But it seems like you lose brain cells.

"After what happen at Hell in a Cell, why the hell is Sami Zayn still Intercontinental Champion? If it was me, you would've stripped me of that title. If it was me, I wouldn't be here in the WWE. But no, Sami just dances around here like an idiot who got away with murder.

"Not only that, but these two, Jasper Goodnight and Dekker has not loss a match, have not had a match since October, and have not had a Smackdown Tag Team Championship match. Insulting!

"So Daniel said he'll make sure of two things: I have my rematch for the Intercontinental Championship and these two get their Tag Team Championship match they deserve!

"And on one last thing for you, Shane. One day we'll have a match. What you got on Sunday is nothing in compare on what I will do to you. Take that as a threat."

Shane and Rahzel stared at each other, the feeling that the two are about to go off.

Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn and new WWE Champion, Kevin Owens walked out on stage.

 **Kevin** : Look at that Sami, The Big Bad Wolf is back. Welcome back Rahzel to The Kevin and Sami Show!

 **Sami** : We totally agree with what you just said, Rahzel. Shane McMahon wouldn't last a second against you and he knows it.

Just like you wouldn't last a second against me for the Intercontinental Championship.

 **Kevin** : Just like AJ Styles didn't last against me after the Elimination Chamber match this past Sunday.

"You know since you two are out here, Sami, lets see if you can prove your point tonight, right now!"

 **Shane** : Woah, woah, woah! Rahzel, welcome back. But this is still run by Daniel and myself. Since you help Smackdown to win Survivor Series, you have the night off.

As for Dekker and Jasper, due to your actions of attacking superstars, you two will go against Hype Bros and if you lose, your title shot will go to them.

Finally, Kevin and Sami, congratulation on both of y'all victories at Survivor Series. But for almost costing Smackdown the match and ditching The New Day during the Raw invasion last week, you will go against The New Day.

Kevin and Sami were fine with another match against The New Day.

 **Daniel** : In a lumberjack match.

They wasn't fine anymore.

 **Daniel** : After this match tonight, you'll have a week to recover because Sami, you will put the Intercontinental Championship on the line against Rahzel next week.

 **Shane** : Kevin, you are banned from ringside next week.

The best friends were livid as the odds were against them because of Shane's ego. Rahzel smiled as he was a week away from getting title back.

Later that night

Shelton Benjamin vs Jimmy Uso

Jimmy and Shelton were having a good match with unique attacks, going back and forth. Jimmy was going for a splash off the top rope. But Chad Gable was on the apron, distracting the ref.

Jay grab Gable's leg, pulling him off the ring. Jimmy was getting ready to fly till...

 **Tom** : What the...It's Rahzel! Jasper and Dekker just came through the crowd.

Rahzel jumped at the turnbuckle and Belly to Belly Suplex Jimmy to the mat. Jasper and Dekker toss Chad over towards the announcers and Jay towards the turnbuckle pole.

Rahzel perform The Pounce (TNA Monty Brown) on Jimmy. The Big Bad Wolf turn his attention to Shelton. Jasper and Dekker surrounded The Gold Standard, but Zell stop them.

"I'm not hurting. I like him."

 **Tom** : Rahzel, Jasper, and Dekker sending a message to the Smackdown tag team division.

 **Graves** : Yeah. Twos a beating, Three is a demolition.


	32. Chapter 32

Smackdown Live

3 Weeks till Clash of Champions

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live. As we proceed to Clash of Champions PPV, We will have a Intercontinental Championship tonight. The champion, Sami Zayn against the challenger, Rahzel in our main event.

 **Saxton** : Don't forget, WWE Champion, Kevin Owens is banned from ringside.

 **Graves** : Doesn't matter, Saxton. Sami Zayn will retain! Rahzel will be all ready to destroy Zayn, he'll be tired and the champ will be victorious.

Backstage

I was preparing for my championship match. Dekker and Jasper hype up my anger for The Underdog. From a punching bag with his head on it to a cardboard cut out.

Dasha walk in to our private lair.

 **Dasha** : Rahzel, What can we expect from you against Sami Zayn to become a two time Intercontinental Champion?

"What you can expect? Expect me to rip Sami's head off and shoving it up his ass!"

I walk out of the lair to head to my match.

 **Jasper** : [Slightly scared] Uh Dekk.

 **Dekker** : [Calm] Yeah?

 **Jasper** : Remind me never to make him angry.

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Sami Zayn (IC) vs Rahzel

Towards the end of the match

Sami was being manhandled by The Big Bad Wolf. Suplex after suplex after you guessed it (whoop! You was right) suplex.

 **Tom** : The champ is in trouble! Rahzel stalking his prey.

 **Saxton** : He waited almost two months to end Sami. Zell is about to be a two time Intercontinental Champion!

Rahzel went for a spin kick to the midsection. Sami backed up to the ropes, bringing along the referee. Zell went to Sami looking for a Germen Suplex, but was low blowed.

 **Graves** : Sami with the quick save!

 **Saxton** : Yeah, a quick save to his victory.

 **Graves** : Winner find ways to win, Bryon. Something you don't know about.

Zayn went a corner, waiting for The Big Bad Wolf to get up.

 **Tom** : Sami preparing for The Helleva Kick.

The Underdog ran with speed, but Rahzel jump up, did a Hurricanrana and transition into a Armbar.

 **Tom** : Rahzel has Sami's arm in the Armbar. He's trapped in the center of the ring!

Sami tried to drag Zell to the ropes, but he wasn't budging. As the grip got tighter, The Underdog went for the pin.

1, 2, 3

But at the count of 3, Sami tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn!

 **Tom** : Hold on everyone. The referee counted Sami's pin. But at the third count, Sami tapped out.

Sami Zayn celebrated while Rahzel argue that Zayn tapped out. Another referee ran out and told the other ref that Rahzel won the match.

Shane and Daniel came out to see what was going on. Dekker, Jasper, and Kevin came out as well. The two refs and the authorities talked and looked at the replay.

 **Shane** : Due to the confusion of the call and the interest of fairness, we hereby vacating the Intercontinental Championship. Daniel and I will make a decision on what will happen next week.

Sami was livid as he wasn't champion anymore while Rahzel wasn't angry as his opponent, but was mad that he wasn't the champion.

 **Tom** : So we will here a decision next week. But the Intercontinental Champion is now vacated. What is going to happen

Smackdown Live

2 Weeks till Clash of Champions

Shane and Daniel was out in the ring with Rahzel, Dekker, and Jasper while Sami and Kevin was there as well. Referee Mike Chioda and Charles Robinson stood by the GM and Commiss.

 **Shane** : Thank you Gentlemen for coming out here. Last week, Smackdown ended on a weird way. One decision had Sami Zayn retain the IC Title. The other had Rahzel regain it.

 **Daniel** : So we brought the referees who had a split decision on the call. First, Referee Mike Chioda who was assign to the match. Mike, can you explain the ending to the Zayn/Rahzel match?

 **Chioda** : Yes I can. Towards the end of the match, Rahzel had Sami in a armbar. Sami went for the pin and I had my eyes on Rahzel's shoulders which were down for the whole count. Sami Zayn was the winner.

 **Sami** : Thank you. I am the winner. But once again, Shane McMahon let his ego and took my title away because its all about you!

 **Daniel** : Settle down, Sami. Referee Robinson, you looked on backstage. Tell me what you saw.

 **Robinson** : I saw when Chioda counted the pin. Sami's hand tapped out at the same time Chioda put his hand down for the three. I ran out to tell him that the call was wrong and Rahzel is the winner of the match.

 **Daniel** : So there it is. Chioda says Sami won and retain. Robinson says Rahzel won and is the new champion.

 **Shane** : So like we decided on last week, we think its best to vacate the Intercontinental Championship.

 **Sami** : Best? You mean whats best for Shane McMahon. Shove it, Shane. You can't fool us. You hate Kevin and I, so you take my title away-

"Sami, shut up! Everytime you open your mouth, you bitch on how you're are being screwed and screwed. Last time I check, you were Intercontinental Champion while I was suspended till late November!

"If these two screwed me over, Smackdown Live wouldn't exist. Neither would Shane McMahon because I would've knock some sense into head. Not you Daniel. I cried when you retired."

Rahzel and Sami kept on arguing till Daniel had enough.

 **Daniel** : Stop! The title will stay vacated till 2 weeks at Clash of Champions where Sami Zayn will face Rahzel for the Intercontinental Championship.

But tonight since everyone is fired up, Sami and Kevin will face the unlikely team of Jinder Mahal and AJ Styles.

Rahzel, you, Dekker, and Jasper will face off against these guys in a 6-Man Tag Team Match."

 **Big E** : UHHHHHH WWE UNIVERSE! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR 4 TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND FEEEEL THE POWAH!

 **Xavier** : It's a New Day, yes it is.


	33. Chapter 33

" _I will say that Rahzel loves to help people out. We artist in the ring, painting a masterpiece for our fans. One person can't do it alone._

 **Big E** : _Superman can_.

" _Nobody can't do it alone. He's a team player_. A future locker room leader"

-Xavier Woods

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Clash of Champions

The New Day vs Rahzel/Dekker/ Jasper Goodnight

Xavier and Rahzel were tagged in dodging each other's attack till Woods drop kicks Zell down. Jasper and Dekker went in the ring to attack, but Kofi and Big E intervene.

Kofi clothesline Rahzel out of ring, whos clotheslined by Dekker whos clotheslined by Xavier, whos clotheslined by Goodnight.

Jasper was outside on the apron, preparing to take down Kofi, Woods, Rahzel, and Dekker. But preying in the ring was Big E.

E bounced of the rope, heading for the spear on Goodnight, but Zell shoulder tackle on the big man's side, knocking him off course.

Zell got up while Xavier was back in the ring, ready to do his signature, Into the Woods. The Big Bad Wolf wait for Woods to kip up to hit him with a flying boot.

Dragging Xavier to the corner, Zell tag Dekker in. He pick up Woods while Jasper jumped on the top rope.

 **Tom** : Dekker and Jasper's Nightmare Drive!

1, 2, 3

 **Greg** : Here's your winners, Rahzel, Jasper Goodnight, and Dekker!

 **Tom** : What a match and a win for Rahzel, Jasper and Dekker heading to their respective title matches in 2 weeks at Clash of Champions.

 **Graves** : Especially Dekker and Goodnight who once again pin The New Day, a two time Smackdown Tag Champs as they go against The Usos.

On the titantron, Daniel was clapping at the three men.

 **Daniel** : Great match out Dekker and Jasper. For the past two weeks our tag team division has stepped up.

Thats why at Clash of Champions, it will be The Usos defending their Smackdown Tag Team Championship against Dekker and Goodnight against Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin against The New Day in a Four Team Elimination Match.

 **Tom** : Huge change to the Smackdown Tag Team Championship match at The Clash! The stack has gotten high. Usos, New Day, Gable Benjamin and Dekker Goodnight in a four man elimination match.

 **Graves** : The Usos have a 25% chance to retain and 75% chance to lose.

Backstage

Jasper and I were celebrating our win. We were looking for Dekker to pack up and get some drinks. Dekk walked in the room with a frown as he put away his phone.

"Hey man, you okay?"

He shooked his head, starting to pack his bag. I walked up to him, keeping my voice low no one can hear.

"Whatever is going on, we're here for you, man. It's not our business to know, so when you want to talk, we're listen."

Dekker pulled me close and embrace me in a hug. I felt him shaking. Something was bothering him.

Raij's POV

There I was, looking at the two old friends hug each other. It must feel nice. I get messages here and there from Russ. But it just doesn't feel the same Russ anymore. I went to say hi, but went back to my car.

Rahzel POV

Dekker told us that his grandfather passed away and he took two weeks off to be with his family, meaning he wasn't going to be at Clash of Champions. I told him I would take his place.

Unfortnately, someone else was in our conversation.

Sami and Kevin stood outside the locker room, smiling at whatever they were planning.

-RB-

WWE Clash of Champions

Zach Ryder vs Mojo Rawley

Breezango vs Bludgeon Brothers

 **#1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship**

 **Fatal 4-Way**

Dolph Ziggler vs Bobby Roode vs Tye Dillinger vs Rusev

 **Smackdown Women's Championship**

 **Lumberjack Match**

Charlotte Flair vs Naomi

 **Fatal 4 Way**

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

Rahzel/Goodnight vs The New Day vs The Usos (C) vs Gable/Benjamin

 **#1 Contender for the WWE Championship**

Shinsuke Nakamura vs Randy Orton vs Cesaro vs Baron Corbin

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Rahzel vs Sami Zayn

 **Triple Threat**

 **WWE Championship**

Jinder Mahal vs Kevin Owens (C) vs AJ Styles


	34. Chapter 34

I was at home, preparing Jasper and mine's attire for Clash. Sinzu was still wrestling at NXT, so it was kinda lonely. In the midst I receive a call from Raij.

"Hey Raij. How's rehab?"

 **Raij** : Shove it, Zell.

I was kinda taken as Raij's attack.

"Excuse me?"

 **Raij** : You heard me. Ever since with your new friends, you've forgotten who your real friends.

"I've never forgotten who my friends are Raijn. Who visit you in the hospital after your surgery? Who calls you when you finish your rehab? The hell did this come from?"

 **Raij** : When you hugged Dekker on Tuesday. I was going to surprise you but it would've ruin your moment.

"A family member of his passed and I was tell-"

 **Raij** : It's fine. Tell him I'm sorry for his lost. I'm sorry for your loss as well. I try to be there as a great wrestler and a great friend. I wanted the best for all of us.

But Brick is dealing with Raw and you're dealing with your career. Now it's time for me to shine. 2017, you had your moment. 2018 is when I take your moment away from you. I already took the woman you couldn't get.

So I really hope you're Intercontinental Champion when I come back.

Raij hung up the phone. I threw my phone. My best friends were gone. Also with that, Becky is dating him. It was whatever. I had two matches to deal with.

When he come back, we'll see if Raij wants a piece of me.

-RZ-

" _I thought it would be best for us to be separated. Rahzel is a good man and a awesome friend. I barely was there to be a contender for anything but the Tag Team Championship._

 _Zell was a Intercontinental Champion and he barely need his friends. So I thought maybe I can do the same_ "

-Raij

-RZ-

WWE Clash of Champions

 **Fatal 4-Way**

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

The New Day vs Rahzel/Goodnight vs The Usos (C) vs Gable/Benjamin

 **Tom** : Rahzel on the top rope, Jimmy Uso superkicks Gable again. Zell flys and hits The Splash!

Jimmy pulled Rahzel off Chad to go for the pin, but was broken up by Jasper. Goodnight got The Uso up on his shoulders while Xavier was on the top rope.

 **Saxton** : Here we go! How about The Midnight Hour!

Xavier went for the pin, but Shelton grab a hold of him. With Woods on his shoulders, Jay Uso went on the top rope.

 **Graves** : The Elevated Bulldog!

Shelton goes for the pin but Big E pulls him up on his left shoulder as Rahzel recovers, going to the top rope.

 **Tom** : The Nightmare Drive!

Rahzel went in for the pin on Shelton.

1, 2-

 **Tom** : What the!

 **Saxton** : Oh what now?

The Big Bad Wolf was pulled out of the ring by Sami and Kevin who slam him on the apron.

 **Tom** : Sami Zayn has a match later on against Rahzel and bad enough Zell is not going 100%. But this isn't right!

 **Graves** : Winners find ways to win, Philips. Rahzel know he's taking a risk, knowing he has a Intercontinental Championship match tonight.

After slamming him into the steel steps and the barricade, Kevin pick Rahzel up and powerbomb him on the apron.

 **Tom** **Graves** : Oh my God!

Rahzel screamed in pain while Owens and Zayn talked junk.

 **Kevin** : Are you okay, Rahzel?

 **Sami** : You don't look so good. Hope I see you later.

The two men walk to the back while the referees and medical team were check on Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : Is that what you call finding a way to win, Corey?

 **Graves** : Shut up Saxton, no its not.

Moments later

Jasper and Jay were tagged in, tossing the others over the ropes. Jasper clotheslined Gable out and turned around in time for a superkick to the head by the Uso.

 **Tom** : Jay going for the pin! Usos may retain.

1, 2-

Rahzel went into the ring and break up the pin in time. The Big Bad Wolf rolled to the ropes, crawled up the top turnbuckle. The other tag teams grouped up and he jumped off, falling on them.

Jay looked at the destruction before being shoved to the turnbuckle and hit with a neckbreaker.

 **Tom** : Goodnightmare! The pin!

1, 2, 3

 **Greg** : Here's your winners and new Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Rahzel and Jasper Goodnight!

 **Tom** : What a afford by all the tag teams. But Jasper and Rahzel have walked away as the Smackdown Tag Team Champions.

 **Graves** : Congrats to both of them and as well as to Dekker. But the damage is done by Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Zell's chances of walking out a duel champion is slim.

Backstage

Later on

 **Dasha** : I'm backstage at the Trainer's room. The trainer is advising Rahzel to not be in the match. Even GM Daniel Bryan has asked him to take the night off. He'll receive a rematch this Tuesday.

But Rahzel has not-

Rahzel walked out of the Trainer's room

"Sami Zayn, strap on your boots. Come receive this ass whoopin, boy."

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Rahzel vs Sami Zayn

 **Greg** : This match is for one fall and its for the vacant Intercontinental Championship.

From Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighting in 212 lbs. Sami Zayn.

Sami ska dance his way towards the ring, smiling at the crowd.

 **Tom** : Ever since October at Hell in a Cell, I've never been disappointed in Sami Zayn. It continues after his actions along with WWE Champion, Kevin Owens ambush Rahzel during the tag team championship match and powerbomb him on the ring apron, hurting his lower back.

 **Graves** : If you would've told me that he would be such a bad guy when he was at NXT, I would tell you that you're crazy. But he has embrace the dark side. He knows what to aim at to regain the Intercontinental Championship.

Sami await for his opponent as the light went out and red lights flash with every heartbeat. After the inhaling breath, a silhouette was shown in the red light.

 **Greg** : The other challenger, from Charlotte, NC, weighting in at , He is one half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : As brave is Rahzel, I can't help to think that he's doing the right decision.

 **Graves** : Some call it brave. Some call it stupidity. I wouldn't say it to his face. Rahzel wants his title back ever since he lost it to Zayn.

Wearing a gas mask, Zell took it off, revealing his face.

 **Tom** : What the? It's Jasper!

 **Graves** : Why is he out here?

As Jasper revealed himself, Sami was ambushed by Rahzel from behind, beating him

The Big Bad Wolf threw Zayn in between the turnbuckle, hitting his left shoulder on the pole.

Rahzel kicks The Underdog out of the ring. He put the left arm in between the pole and the steel steps. Running around the ring at full speed, Zell drop kicks the steps, hurting Zayn's arm as well as his own back.

Tom: Revenge from earlier tonight. Now they're on a even playing field.

Rahzel went in the ring, waiting for Sami to back in the ring. He went in the ring and the ref ring the bell, starting the match.

Later on

Sami had Rahzel in the middle of the ring, The Sharpshooter locked on. The Big Bad Wolf with his lower back in more pain due Backbreakers and the submissions, wasn't going to go out like this.

 **Tom** : Rahzel start to crawl back to ropes again, dragging Zayn with him.

 **Graves** : How he's still in this match with his back in bad shape is what we've seen a lot back in NXT.

Zell put his hand on the ropes and the ref breaks the hold. Sami was exhausted and angry, starring at the staggering Wolf.

 **Sami** : Why do you still breathe!? Why won't you di-

Rahzel superkick Zayn in the gut and hit The Hammerlock DDT and transition into a Kimura Lock to the hurt left arm.

"TAP OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I SWEAR I BREAK IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW! I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND, ZAYN!"

Sami felt his arm stinging in agonizing pain as he couldn't move to the ropes. Zayn tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner and new Intercontinental Champion: Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Rahzel is a two time Intercontinental Champion!

 **Saxton** : Two matches Rahzel has been in, powerbombed on the apron and attacked on his lower back and he still able to win back the Intercontinental Championship.

Graves: Months ago, Raij promise that him and Zell would be Tag Team Champs as well as Intercontinental Champion. Who would thought that Rahzel would be both without his best friends.

Raij POV

I sat at home disgusted at the sight of Rahzel regaining the Intercontinental Championship. More pissed off that Corey had to mention my promise.

But my leg was on the verge of healing up. We'll see who of The RowdyRuff Boyz is a dumpster fire when I come back.

-RZ-

Smackdown Champions

Ms. Money in the Bank

Carmella

Tag Team

Rahzel, Dekker Jasper Goodnight

Womens

Charlotte Flair

Intercontinental

Rahzel

WWE Champion

Kevin Owens


	35. Chapter 35

Smackdown Live

A Week Later

 _It was Tuesday again. But it felt like another day. It never seems that way till now. I wasn't in the mood tonight. My mood wasn't be happy since what happened last week on Smackdown._

 _I sat at Gorilla while Daniel Bryan was speaking to the crowd. The superstars, the staff, and crew tried to cheer me up._

 _But I just don't feel the same._

 **Daniel** : Ladies and Gentlemen, the Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel.

Smackdown Live

A week ago

7 weeks till Royal Rumble

Jasper walked out with the Smackdown Tag Team title around his waist.

 **Jasper** : Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for other half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champion and new Intercontinental Champion, Rahzel!

Rahzel walked out of the two titles on his shoulders, throwing them in the face of his haters.

 **Tom** : Rahzel survive through two matches last Sunday at Clash of Champions. The fatal 4 way Tag Team Championship where Sami and Kevin would intervene and almost cost Zell and Jasper the match.

 **Saxton** : Owens powerbombing Rahzel onto the ring apron, which would play a factor later on. Jasper would pick up the win and the Tag Team Championship.

 **Graves** : Then it was the rematch for the vacant Intercontinental Championship where Zayn would attack the lower back of The Big Bad Wolf. Rahzel would work on the left arm of Zayn and win back his championship.

"Thank you, Jasper. At this moment, we are one-third of the Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions. I've taught you and Dekker very well and even though Dekker wasn't here and I was dealing with my back, you came through and I'm proud of you.

"You did what Raij, hey loser, happy holidays, couldn't do and stepped up.

"Now as we're getting close to the end of 2017, I can't help but reminence on my accomplishments: Kicking ass in the Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber match, win the Intercontinental Championship on the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. Defeat John Cena and AJ Styles! Finally Destroy The RowdyRuff Boys.

"But there is one person who is stopping me from walking into 2018 as Intercontinental Champion. The Glorious Bobby Roode. Bobby, you saw what I can do without this championship. Think really hard on what I'll do to keep it.

"So after retaining next week Wild Card Finals, what is left to do. Well how about this. As of right now, I will be the first Smackdown superstar to announce my entry into the Royal Rumble match!"

The fans cheered at the news, but they were interrupted by the music of the former tag champs, The Usos.

 **Jimmy** : Uce, it seems like we got ourselves a psychic.

 **Jay** : They can see into the future.

 **Jimmy** : Can he see himself still Intercontinental Champion?

 **Jay** : Yea!

 **Jimmy** : Can he see himself winning the Royal Rumble?

 **Jay** : Yea!

 **Jimmy** : Do they see themselves as Tag Team Champions?

 **The Usos** : Hell nah!

 **Jay** : You two punks got lucky on Sunday.

 **Jimmy** : But tonight, luck runs out. We're starting Wild Card Finals tonight. We want our rematch tonight!

Zell started to speak till he was interrupted by Gable and Benjamin.

 **Chad** : If theres anybody who's going to face them, its us. We challenged y'all earlier on Twitter.

 **Jay** : Okay hold on. Do you two have a contractional statement saying that you two face them tonight?

 **Jimmy** : No!

 **Jay:** So back of the line!

Rahzel tried to talk but he was interrupted again by Aiden English singing about Rusev Day.

"All of you, shut up! Usos, I agree. We should start Wild Card Finals tonight! We're putting up the Tag Team titles tonight. But wait, theres more.

"I'm feeling generous. It's Christmas time and lets say we up the anty. I have $10,000 for the winner of this title match.

"Goodnight and I, Usos, Gable and Benjamin, Rusev and Aiden, The Tag Team Championship and $10,000 will be on the line.

"Oh, our match will be contested in a ladder match."

 **Graves** : Wow!

 **Tom** : A ladder match for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship. As well as $10,000!

 **Saxton** : Glad I'm his friend.

 **Graves** : He doesn't like you, Bryon.

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

 **Ladder Match**

Rahzel/Goodnight (C) vs The Usos vs Gable/Benjamin vs Rusev/English

Later on

Rahzel and Shelton were trading kicks to each other. Shelton hit his Dragon Whip kick, knocking The Big Bad Wolf to the ropes.

Going for a Clothesline out of the ring, Rahzel pull the top rope and Benjamin went out with the other members.

 **Graves** : Rahzel practicing for the Rumble already.

 **Tom** : Big Bad Wolf off the ropes, getting ready to fly.

Zell perform a Suicide Dive into the opponents and his partner. He hit the barricade then hit the ground.

Rahzel POV

I held to my left arm as a painful sting went through it. It felt like my shoulder shifted but it was very painful. The referee went to me to check what was happening. I couldn't move my left arm.

The trainer and more referee's came out and help me to the back.

This wasn't good. Not at all. I just know it.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day I went to the hospital. Scottie came along with me. Tests, x-rays, etc, I didn't care. All I wanted to know what will happen now.

The doctor told me and said I need surgery. I can feel water roll down my eyes as I can see my future of right now crumble down.

-RZ-

 **Charlotte** : I thought Zell was going to ignore everyone. He took the injury like his dreams so far were crushed.

 **Styles** : Rahzel I believe was someone who would always smile and have fun. He came to Smackdown the next week and it was like all the joy was sucked out of him. I've seen my fellow friends and coworkers get injured and its definately not fun. It really a roadblock in your career.

-RZ-

Smackdown Live

6 weeks till Royal Rumble

 **Daniel** : Rahzel, I want you to know that I don't take any pleasure of doing this. The doctor talked to Shane and I and told us about the length of time you're going to be out.

Rahzel, I hereby relinquish you as Intercontinental Champion. I'm very sorry, please give me the championship title.

Rahzel hesitated from giving the championship he worked hard on getting back a week ago to the General Manager. But he push Daniel to the turnbuckle, getting close to his ear. The Big Bad Wolf grab the mic.

"You're sorry, Daniel. You're sorry that I'm not Intercontinental Champion? You're sorry that I'm not going to the Royal Rumble? Or maybe you're sorry that I won't be going to Wrestlemania this year?

"It doesn't matter. You don't know how sorry it's going to be when I come back. You don't know how sorry everybody backstage is going to be. You just don't how sorry Smackdown Live is going to be after I'M FINISH WITH IT.

Rahzel drop the mic, fixing Bryan's attire and leave the ring.

 **Tom** : Rahzel leaves us with a frightening threat.

 **Graves** : He says what he means and he means what he says. He a dark person with a dark imagination. I fear for everyone's safety.

Backstage

 **Renee** : I'm backstage by Kevin and Sami's locker room, awaiting for a interview with the WWE Champion about his title match against Shinsuke Nakamura.

Renee stop when she heard a large clang follow by screaming. She went to find where it was coming from.

 **Renee** : Oh my God. We need help!

Rahzel was screaming as a oxygen tank was on his injured left arm.

-RZ-

 **Scottie** : After that night, we went home. He didn't eat, he converse for a couple of days. After some months, he would go to rehab and it seem like he was ready. But he disappeared.

 **Interviewer** : Do you know where he is now?

 **Scottie** : I wish. He calls now and then. But it's never where. I just want to see him and tell him that his friends love him and they miss him.

-RZ-

"Hey. How I look? I feel like a new man. I've changed a few things about me. But I love it.

Interviewer: Do your friends know about your changes?

"They don't even know I'm making my return tonight."


End file.
